My Tiny Blonde Knight in Shining Armour
by RidiculouslyOverObsessed
Summary: A very random idea I had when trying to do Chemistry Revision. AU fanfic where Connie is your typical high school nerd being bullied by a very abusive Guy Self. Rita swoops in to save the day. What happens after? Will Rita be able to protect Connie and herself from Guy Self and his band of hooligans?
1. A damsel in distress

**A/N: Okay, so I've had this idea for a Freechamp fanfic for a while but never really done anything with it. It's probably really bad, but here goes.**

 **AU where Connie is your stereotypical high school nerd (dorky glasses, bad asthma etc) and is bullied by the other kids at school. Rita is the new kid and quickly swoops in to save the day.**

* * *

"Oi! Beauchamp!"

Connie took a deep breath, bracing herself for the impending verbal abuse.

Guy Self strutted over with his little gang of cronies, consiting of Caleb Knight, Dylan Keogh, Lily Chau and Ethan Hardy (who, admitidly, was only there because his older brother had bullied him into it).

"Nice glasses! Are they new Con?" crowed Guy, knowing full well that they were, seeing as he was the one that had broken her old ones.

Connie shrugged, avoiding making eye contact with the smug boy for fear of antagonizing him further. She twitched her nose, moving her glasses into a more comfortable position. The gang moved around Connie in a circle blocking her path. The brunette swallowed nervously, shifting her bag strap further up her shoulder.

"Can I get past please?" she muttered, shuffling her feet, not taking her eyes off her shoes.

Guy squared up to the trembling figure.

"Make me."

A chorus of cat-calls echoed round the circle of teens, and a call of "Come on Beauchamp, show us what you're made of!" from Cal. Connie stood there not meeting anyones piercing gaze. Guy shoved her, but she still refused to meet his gaze.

Come on Beauchamp, bring it on!"

Connie began to tremble more, dreading what was coming, but nothing could have prepared her for what came next.

"God you are such a WIMP!" Something seemed to snap inside Guy and he launched a hard punch in her stomach. All the air in Connies lungs wooshed out with an and crumpled to the ground, gasping for breath.

"God why don't you hit back?"

Guy kicked her hard in the stomach, knocking what little air Connie had managed to regain out of her cheast. Connie yelped in pain and scrambled for her bag, but Cal show her desperate grasping and yanked the bag from her, tossing it to Lily.

"Hot potato Lil!"

Lily caught the bag laughing cruelly, and promptly tossed it to Dylan. He sneered at the gasping brunette.

"Look at her. She looks like a fish-out-of-water! Pathetic!"

"P-please..." Connie gasped, "My... inhaler. I-I..."

Guy cackled harshly, "What? You're asthmatic as well as dorky? You're really pathetic, you know that?"

Connie struggled for air, massaging her chest in an attempt to increase her air intake. Shed read somewhere in one of her beloved cardiotharacic books, that in the absence of Salbutamol that a chest massage my help relieve the symptoms of an asthma attack, though it seemed she didn't quite have the hang of it, and her rising anxiety certainly wasn't helping. She glanced up at Guy for the first time, her breath coming in short gasps. His eyes were filled with a malice that Connie had never seen before.

Guy swung his fist down towards Connie's head again. She let out an involuntary scream of terror as she cowered away from the bully.

"Oi!" yelled a loud voice, "Get away from her!"

Connie tried to spot where the voice was coming from, but couldn't see due to the tall figures of Cal and Guy in front of her.

"What do you want titch?"

Connie caught a glimpse of blonde hair, as the same voice that had yelled piped up,

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What's it to you?"

"I don,t like seeing innocent kids being beat up by the likes of you!"

The young female voice didn't falter as she spoke to Guy. Connie continued to try and regulate her breathing, awe inspired by this powerful voice that seemed to fill her with confidence. She'd never heard anyone talk to Guy Self like that. Who was this mysterious girl?

"Is that her bag?"

"So what if it is?" Cal grunted. Connie strained her neck in an attempt to see her rescuer, her breathing still labored. She was beginning to feel woozy. She needed her inhaler badly.

"I'll ask you this only once. Will you give her the bag back?"

"And WHY would I do that exactly, you cocky little bitch?"

"I told you I'd only ask you once."

Connie caught sight of a small fist making contact with Guy's nose. Her mouth made an 'O' shape as she watched him reel back, blood spurting from his nose.

"Come on, drop the bag, lets get out of here. She's a nutter!"

The gaggle of bullies, and Ethan, scuttled off, helping their gang leader up.

"You'll pay for this Titch!" Guy screamed in fury, blood trickling down his face. He was beyond angry about being beaten up by a girl.

Connie looked up again, at last getting a good look at her savior. The girl looked the same age as Connie, and had short cropped blonde hair with dark roots. Her eyes were a dazzling shade of brown and she had a warming smile that seemed to calm Connie instantly.

"You alright?" she asked. The asthmatic teen looked at the blonde in awe. "I'm Rita by the way."

"I've never seen you- around here- before." Connie stammered, still fighting hard to catch her breath.

"It's my first day." Rita grinned widely, "Great first impression ay?"

Connie nodded at her meekly. "I... need my... inhaler please."

"Oh! Right! That'll be why you're all gaspy then?"

Connie blushed a bright shade of pink, and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Where is it?"

"My bag... front pocket."

The small blonde nodded firmly and began to rummage round the front of her bag. Her petit hand grasped the small blue inhaler.

"Aha! Got it!" she cheered, causing Connie to giggle slightly. Rita passed her the inhaler and Connie took it gratefully. After taking a few puffs of her inhaler, Connie finally managed to regain her breath.

"Thanks." she smiled, looking deep into the large brown eyes of her knight in shining armour. Something about her made Connie's heart skip.

"Here let me help you up." Rita extended her hand and the brunette daintily slipped her hand into hers, as Rita gently pulled her to her feet. The pair stared intently at each other and smiled softly.

"I'm gonna get into so much trouble for hitting that kid you know that?" Rita said laughing softly.

"Hey, I never asked you to hit Guy Self!" Connie arched her eyebrow slipping her inhaler back into the front off her retrieved school bag.

"Wait, he's called Guy? And he's the one picking on you?" The blonde began to laugh uncontrollably, a laugh that sounded about four times too big for her. It made Connie feel almost... fuzzy.

"Come on, we'd better get going. Don't want to be late as well as in trouble for beating up that pompous twit." It was Connie's turn to laugh uncontrollably, something she did very rarely.

Rita grinned widely. "That's a cute laugh, though I'm probably right in saying that I'm one of the few people that's actually heard it aren't I?"

Connie flushed beetroot red and nodded slightly. No-one had ever been this friendly with her. It was new, and she liked it. It was at this point she noticed that they were still holding hands. Rita noticed too and this time it was her that blushed, the tips of her ears as well as her cheeks where a rosy shade of pink. The two pulled apart gently, and an awkward silence fell over the pair like a curtain of mist. They continued to walk up the drive in silence, until Rita finally spoke up.

"I've just realised something."

"What?"

"I've saved you from those morons, yet I don't even know your name."

"Oh. I'm sorry, it completely slipped my mind. My names Constance, but I prefer Connie."

"Connie, huh... that's a nice name. What form are you in?"

"11EH. You?"

"Same! Wow, its like I was destined to save you!"

Rita blushed furiously. God, she sounded like such a dork! Destined to save her? Where the hell did that come from?

"Haha, yeah it must have been." Connie giggled softly. "You're my tiny blonde knight in shining armour."

"Oi! Who are you calling tiny?" Rita retorted giving Connie a small, friendly shove, as Connie laughed loudly at the look of outrage on her new found friends face. The two females strolled leisurely up the hill towards the Form block, getting to know each other properly. Connie smiled softly at the blonde.

"I've never had a friend before." she confessed quietly.

"What makes you think I'm your friend?" Rita asked laughing slightly.

"Haha very funny. I'm serious though. I've never met anyone like you before."

"Me neither."

The two stopped walking, and turned to face each other, a blush tinging both of their cheeks.

Connie coughed softly breaking the trance that they'd both fallen under.

"We should probably go to form now."

"Oh, um, yeah."

Rita looked at the brunette once more her heart softening. Before she knew what she was doing, she lent in and planted a soft kiss on Connie's lips. Connie stood there confused and caught completely off guard. Rita pulled away.

"Sorry... I don't know why I did tha-"

Rita was cut off mid sentence as her damsel in distress returned the favor. She paused briefly before returning the kiss again, as her heart skipped in her chest.

Connie broke off and smiled nervously at the blonde.

"Okay, seriously, we NEED to go form now!"

Rita nodded slowly, speechless. The two re-linked hands shyly and entered the Form Block, Connie no longer worried about Guy Self and his gang. Why should she be?

She had her tiny blonde knight in shining armour.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Special word of thanks to M-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing and Tanith Panic (or rather their Tumblr alter egos anyway) for all the amazing love and support. This will be continued at some point when I'm not revising for my GCSE's. Great.**


	2. The secret's out!

**A/N: You know what I love about you guys? You're all so wonderfully supportive. So by popular demand here is part 2. There's a tiny bit of Zax in here for all those shippers out there! Enjoy! x**

* * *

The pair walked through the door to the form block building hand in hand. Rita eyed the stairs up.

"What floor are we on?"

"Er... 5th."

"Race you?"

Connie scoffed at the blonde.

"Yeah, great idea! Let's race the severely asthmatic teenager up the 6 flights of stairs and give her a second asthma attack."

"Oh yeah... God you're boring!"

"Rude!"

"Accurate!"

Connie flipped her hair in mock fury. Rita pouted at the brunette.

"Don't be so serious... meanie." Rita said poking Connie in the ribs playfully. The brunette smirked.

"Come on then, let's go to form!"

"Kay!" Rita winked playfully, and tugged her arm gently, "Come on then!"

Connie rolled her eyes and followed the blonde up the stairs to the 5th floor. They stopped outside the door marked '11EH' and Connie knocked tentivly at the door, before opening it.

"Sorry we're late Professor!"

"We, Miss Beauchamp?"

Professor Hope turned to face the brunette, a small smile on his face, blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"Erm, yeah the new girl?"

"Ah yes... Rita isn't it?" he asked softly, as the petit blonde followed her friend inside.

"Yeah."

"It's lovely to meet you Rita. I'm Professor Elliott Hope, your form tutor and biology teacher."

He shook Rita by the hand and looked round the room for empty seats. There were two. One next to a fiery red-head named Jac, the other next to Connie.

"Well, seeing as though you came in together, I suppose you can sit next to Connie."

"Great! Thanks prof!"

Elliott beamed as the blonde plonked herself down next to the grinning brunette. He was very fond of the bespectecled teenager, and had seen the two from his window just before they'd headed inside. It was good to see Connie so relaxed.

"Right, register." he mumble quietly.

Meanwhile, the two teenagers had started talking again.

"So come on then, introduce me to the guys!"

"God, you are so chessy!" Connie giggled. Rita stuck her tounge out at Connie, who shoved her lightly.

"Fine! That one in the corner is Jac Naylor, be careful of her, she'll stop at nothing to get her grades. Then there's Zoe Hanna and Max Walker, they never take their hands off each other." she said pulling a face as the two kissed passionatly.

"Miss Hanna, Mr Walker, how many times? Not in the classroom!"

"Sorry prof! She's just so gorgeous I can barely contain myself." Max swooned dramatically.

"Hmm, what is it you kids say? Keep it in your pants, is it?"

Rita giggled softly as Zoe and Max blushed and went back to holding hands.

"Then there's Ethan Hardy, Robyn Miller, they call the curly black haired boy Lofty and then there's Kathleen Dixon, but everyone calls her Dixie."

"And you said you didn't have any friends!" Rita said sarcasticaly, wiggling her eyebrows at her.

"I don't! I just have a good memory!"

"Riiiight!"

"Oi!" Connie playfully slapped her arm, scowling. Rita laughed loudly at the look of outrage and crafitly slipped an arm round her waist pulling her a little closer. Connie went a bright shade of red,

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Rita took her hand gently under the table.

"I wanted to be next you properly." she murmured quietly, chewing her lip nervously. Connie smiled softly at the blonde,

"Aww that's cute." Rita's pixie shaped ears tinged pink at the top as she looked deep into the mahogony coloured eyes that belonged to her princess.

Elliot coughed quietly. "Your timetable Miss Freeman." he said, winking, as the two of them sprung apart. "Don't worry ladies, your secret's safe with me." Connie nodded gratefully at the professor as Rita turned an even brighter shade of pink.

Little did the trio know, a certain teenager had also seen the exchange.

"Urghh God double history on a Monday morning?" Rita moaned.

"Hey! Don't knock double history with Mr Fairhead!" Connie grinned.

"But it'll be boooooring!" she wined.

"Even if I'm there?"

"Especially if you're there!"

Connie glowered at the blonde as she giggled.

"I'm beginning to wonder why I'm hanging out with you!"

Rita gave her a cheesy smile,

"Because you have no other friends?"

"Hmm... so what does that make you?"

"A stickler for sad and lonely souls?"

"Verrrry funny!" Connie sneered squeezing her nose playfully. Rita rubbed the end of her nose pouting.

The two entered the History classroom, and Connie took her seat at the back in the corner, looking pointedly at the vacant seat next to her.

"Ahh, you must be Rita right? The new girl?" A kind old man turned to face the blonde, smiling kindly.

"Yes, that'll be me!"

"Good, erm, you can sit next to..."

Connie kept glancing from Mr Fairhead to the chair next to her and back again, hoping he'd get the hint. Charlie masked a smile as he saw what Connie was doing. He'd recieved an email from Elliott about the bond between the two girls, and knew he would face unimaginable amouts of stick if he didn't keep them together.

"Connie I think. Is that okay?" he asked smiling, noticing the mini fist bump Connie pulled off under the table.

"Yeah, that's great thank you!"

"No problem."

The two teenagers grinned madly as they pulled out their exercise books and got ready to start their lesson.

"Right, now, today we're going to look at the Vietnaw War in 1945."

The lesson continued in bliss, Connie and Rita working hard, but still having a good laugh at the same time. The day continued in a similar fashion until lunchtime.

The pair were strolling across the playground to the canteen to grab lunch, when an all too familiar figure loomed over them.

"Hello titch, nerd."

"Pompus twit." Rita nodded curtley stepping slightly in front of Connie. "Where are your supporting cast?"

Guy bristled at the comment from the blonde. Connie fought hard to keep a straight face. Guy had two small white strips fastened tight across his nose and both eyes had large black and purple rings around them. He looked like an over groomed panda.

"You'll pay for that comment bitch!" Guy snarled at Rita.

"Leave her alone." Connie felt something stir deep within her. How dare he speak to her like that!

"Standing up for your girlfriend are we nerd?"

"She's not my-"

"Oh really? You see, that's not what I heard."

"What?"

"A little bird of mine saw you in form this morning."

Rita's mouth dropped open as Connie's stomach churned.

"E-Ethan?"

"What, that wimp?" Guy scoffed at the pair, "No. Someone you wouldn't expect."

"You did warn Rita about me, Con."

The brunette spun round, "Jac? You saw us?"

The ginger smirked at the gawping couple, and slipped her arms round the pompus panda's waist, planting a kiss on his cheek. Guy grinned wider.

"This time tomorrow, your little secret will be all over the school."

"I don't care." Rita murmured.

"What was that titch?"

The blonde looked at Connie and lent in close.

"Let them talk."

Rita kissed Connie in front of a gawping Guy and Jac. Connie kissed her back. Rita was right. What did it matter if people knew? She had Rita, and that was all she needed.

The two broke apart and smiled, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Freaks." Guy muttered before sulking off to lick his wounds for the second time that day, Jac following him like a lost puppy.

Connie pulled the inhaler from her bag and took several puffs from it.

"Wow, that's really hot!" Rita sniggered.

"Oh, shut up! You try being asthmatic!"

Connie looked down at her feet shuffling them nervously.

"That was really cool, the way you stood up to Guy."

Rita smiled softly, "Thanks. I can't believe you told him to leave me alone!"

"I don't know where that came from... I really like you Rita."

The knight took her hand.

"I really like you too."

Connie ripped her eyes from her shoes and looked deep into her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah... you're different to anyone I've ever met."

Rita lent in and her kissed her quickly.

"Soooo... lunch?"

"Hell yeah! I'm starving! Saving you twice in one day is draining!"

Connie laughed hard, punching Rita playfully on the arm.

"Come on then."

Connie laced her fingers into the blonde's.

The two strolled into the canteen, smiles reaching from ear to ear. Connie led Rita to the sandwich shelf and hunted down a turkey salad sandwich. As she spotted it, both teens reached out for it.

"Sorry, you have it!" Rita said blushing slightly.

"You're such a gentleman, Miss Freeman."she laughed.

"Damn straight!"

The two paid for the lunches (or more specifically Connie paid for lunch, as Rita had, oh so conveniantly, forgotten her dinner money) and sat in companiable silence as they ate.

"Do you wanna come over to mine tomorrow after school?" Rita asked, breaking the trance they'd fallen under.

"You're very forward aren't you?" Connie said raising her eyebrows at the blonde who blushed furiously.

"What? No no! Not like that! Just to hang out, eat pizza, watch crappy movies."

"Alright, it's a date!"

Rita beemed. "You'd better be enjoying that sandwich!"

"Nah, not really..."she saind, grinning feindishly at the blonde.

Rita scoffed with mock indignation, and flicked a pea at Connie. The brunette scowled a pointed a finger at the blonde.

"You did not just do that!"

Rita blinked her big brown eyes at Connie.

"Mayyyybe!"

"You are so dead!"

The two were having a mini war, Rita's forces cowering behind the mash barracade as on deadly rain of tomato seeds threatened to leave no man standing, when a shadow fell over the table.

"As wonderful as this is to watch ladies, the bell is about to go."

Connie looked up and met the gaze of Miss Bateman, who was smiling fondly at the pair.

"Sorry miss, I hadn't realised the time." She mumbled, hastily sweeping the peas that had been used as missiles intot he empty sandwich box.

"That's alright Connie. Go on, don't keep Professor Hope waiting!"

Tess smiled as the two teens filed out of the dinner hall, hand in hand. It was wonderful to say Connie so happy. The poor girl hadn't had it easy over the last couple of years, but it seemed as though her life was finally coming together.

"Do you remember what it was like to be young and in love Tess?" Charlie said coming up behind her and passing her a cup of coffe. The dark haired female laughed softly.

"All to well Charlie, all to well. Have you ever seen Connie like that?"

"No. I haven't. Do me a favour Tess, keep them together in English?"

"Go on then... seen as though it's you."

Tess gave Charlie a playful shove.

"Come on then, you'd better go to your form before Guy runs riot!"

Charlie sighed heavily, "Hey! Have you seen the state of his face?"

"Oh yeah! What happened there?"

"Don't tell anyone I told you this, but, the new girl lamped him one."

"Rita? Why?"

"He was laying into Connie."

Tess nodded knowingly, smiling slightly.

"It's about time someone put him in his place!"

Charlie laughed, and the pair exited the canteen, smiling warmily at the thought of a small blone, giving Guy Self what for.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Date night is up next, though I can't promise it'll be up tomorrow :(. Special thanks to M-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing, Tanith Panic, Oblivionokay (that Zax bit was for you, and there'll be more to come [maybe even a double date!]) and Mini Peacelet (who I am a HUGE fan of!) for their reviews on the first chapter. I've never had such a positive response to a fanfiction ever, so a big shout out the 59 people (at last count) who have already read this.**

 **Enjoy you weekend!**

 **LYH x**


	3. Marvel marathons and surprise cookies

**A/N:** **Couldn't wait to update get this one up, sorry it's so late up! Enjoy x**

* * *

Connie woke up the following morning, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The phone on the side of her bed buzzed with a text alert. She picked up and smiled softly. It was from Rita.

 _'Morning my little ray of sunshine! Don't forgot 2 pack your PJs and tootbrush for tonight. R x'_

Connie giggled softly and replied to the text.

 _'Mornin! Already packed and sorted! C u at school. C x'_

The brunette got dressed, double checked she had everything she needed, before heading down to breakfast.

Meanwhile in the Freeman household, Rita was making sure everything was in order for the big night.

"God Reets, you'd think the Queen was sleeping over, not your friend!" her mum said, staring round the living room in awe. The room was decked in red and green fairy lights, with two distinct areas areas of cushions spread out in small clumps on the floor. A neat pile of DVDs was stacked between the two nests. All in all it looked very cosy.

"Does it look okay Mum?"

"It looks great sweetheart. Now come on you need to get ready for school. Can't have you being late now can I?"

"Nah. See you later mum."

"See you sweetie!"

Connie was waiting patiently outside the school gates, looking out for the bubbly blonde teen. A pair of hands slipped over her eyes.

"Guess who?" said the voice. Connie could almost hear Rita grinning.

"Oh gosh... I dunno. It can't be that cute blonde kid I kissed yesterday, she's too short to reach my shoulders, never mind my eyes."

The brunette laughed hard, doubling over, at the look of pure outrage on the blonde's face as she pouted.

"I'm not that small meanie!" Rita sulked, before slipping an arm round Connie's ribs and tickling them. The brunette screeched and desperately batted at her hands.

"Stop! Stop!" she gasped, screaming as the blonde poked her sharply in the ribs.

"Say you surrender!"

"Okay, okay. I surrender!"

"Haha, that's revenge for my fallen comrades yesterday!" she giggled helplessly, as the brunette reached into the front of her bag for her inhaler again.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's attack the poor, defenceless, asthmatic teenager, to avenge a handfull of PEAS!" she said swooning dramatically against the blonde, who shoved her off playfully.

"You ready for tonight?" the triumphant teen asked.

"Yeah I'm looking forward to it!" Connie interlaced her fingers with the blonde's gently tugging at her hand, "Come on, let's get today over with so we can go back to yours."

The day passed relatively quickly, probably due to the fact that Guy Self was absent. Soon the two star crossed lovers were strolling out of school and then proceeded to scramble into the back of Rita's dad's car, who drove them back to the Freeman abode.

"Ah! You must be Connie!" he cried as the two girls clambered in. "Or at least I hope you are, coz if not I will have to kick you out of the car." Connie giggled, as Rita rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him, he thinks he's funny."

"There's no thinking about it, my little pixie!"

"Daaaad..." Rita whined blushing as Connie wiggled her eyebrows at her.

"Sorry, sorry, no embarrassing you in front of your girlfriend!"

"DAD!"

It was Connie's turned to blush furiously, Rita glaring furiously at her dad.

"Oops sorry, too early for that?"

"Really, you think?" Rita growled, looking quickly at the brunette. "I'm sorry, he jumps the gun sometimes."

"S'okay," the brunette smiled, "I don't mind being your girlfriend."

"Woah, really?"

"... Yeah."

The blonde relaxed and caught sight of her dad grinning at her in the mirror. She poked her tongue out at him, while he pulled a stupid face back. Connie smiled enviously at the pair. How she wished she had a relationship like this with her own father.

They soon arrived outside Rita's house. It was HUGE. Connie gawped at the sheer enormity of it. The blonde grinned at her companions face.

"Follow me, my dearest Connie"

"Don't mind if I do."

The pair linked arms and headed through the front door.

"We're here mum!" Rita called through.

"Oh good!" A young woman with long blonde hair breezed in.

"Hello dear, Connie is it?"

The brunette nodded meekly, suddenly very shy.

"I'm Adele. Why don't you go through into the living room, Rita got up two hours early to sort it out so it was nice for the two of you this evening."

Rita's ears tinged pink at the top again and lead Connie through to the lounge. She stood, awe struck at the sight that met her eyes.

"You did all this for _me_?"

The blonde looked down, shuffling her feet sheepishly.

"Is it too much?" she mumbled.

"Not at all... it's beautiful, just like you." she pecked her cheek, and went to sit comfortably on one of the cushion piles. She rifled through the DVD pile.

"Ooh, Spiderman!"

Rita plonked down next to her, smiling broadly.

"You like Spidey?"

"Like him? I love him!"

"Yay! Me too!" she cheered. "So Spidey it is then!"

Connie punched her fist into the air, Rita sliding the disk into the DVD player. The pair watched Spiderman 1, 2 and 3, before their mum walked in with the Domino's menu.

"What do you two girls fancy?"

The two looked at each other, grinned, and said simultaneously "Chicken and sweetcorn?"

Adele laughed at the pair, smiling warmly, "Chicken and sweetcorn it is then!"

She left the room smiling as the two girls decided what to watch next.

"Erm... X-men or Avengers?" Rita asked, holding up the box sets. Connie frowned, thinking hard.

"God you look so damn cute when you frown like that."

"What?"

"It brings out your freckles." Rita said grinning. The brunette blushed moving her hand up to her cheeks self-conciously.

"I hadn't realised you could see them..."

"Aww, don't be embarrassed, they really suit you!"

"Now I know you're lying."

"I'm not! You're freckles are adorable!"

"... Thanks."

Adele came back into the room, carrying a pizza box and a slightly smaller box balanced on top.

"Pizza and surprise cookies for the two of you."

"Aww thanks mum!"

Rita stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks Mrs Freeman."

"Oh Connie dear, you're to formal. Call me Adele."

Connie beamed and nodded. Rita took the pizza from her mum and made a subtle shooing motion with her hand. Her mum nodded slightly and left.

It was late that evening when the older woman stuck her head back into the living room. She spotted the two girls curled up together on the coach, Connie's head resting on the others shoulder, who had her arm round her. The two were snoring softly, as the credits to 'X-Men origins, Wolverine.' finished. Chuckling softly, she quietly entered the room and turned off the TV. Picking up the discarded blanket from the corner of the room, she draped it over the sleeping teenagers. She then left the room, closing the door gently.

"They're fast asleep in there Terry."

He looked at his watch, pretending to be gobsmacked. "But it's only half 10! I thought these teenagers partied until the early hours of the morning?"

She slapped him playfully with the towel. "Come on you, upstairs let's give the girls some peace and quiet!"

"Yes boss!" he said, mock saluting. Adele shook her head and followed him upstairs grinning.

Connie woke first that morning with a crik in her neck. She looked up at the sleeping blonde fondly. Lifting her head up she kissed her cheek. Rita groaned and opened her eyes.

"Morning Con."

"Mornin' pixie!" the brunette grinned mischievously.

"You did not just go there!" she said poking her in the ribs again.

"Oww... meanie!" she pouted rubbing her side.

"Why did you let me fall asleep on the couch anyway? Everything aches now!"

"You where the one who said we'd be comfier on the couch!"

"You always right?"

"Yeah, course I am!"

"Smug much?"

At this point Adele swept again.

"Good morning girls. Sleep well?"

"Yeah! I love waking up stiff and achy!"

"Oi, less of the sass from you lady!" she said raising her eyebrows teasingly.

"French toast?"

"Yes please, that'd be lovely Mrs- Adele!"

"Ah, another French Toast enthusiast I see. You pick your women well, my dear."

"Muuum..."

"Sooorrey sweetie! I forget you're a very serious teenager now!"

She left the two teenagers to clear up the mess from the night before, which admittedly wasn't much. Returning ten minutes later with two plates full, she smiled at the two teens who had restarted their Marvel movie marathon.

"Breakfast is served ladies."

"Yay!" Rita cheered. Connie laughed loudly and thanked the kind woman. The two dug into their breakfast happily, watching all the X-Men films and were halfway through Captain America- The Winter Soldier, when Rita's dad stuck her head in.

"Sorry to split up the party sugar plums, but I need to take your pretty young friend home."

"Aw, really?" Rita pouted.

"Yes really! Come on then, let's go!"

The brunette grabbed her bag from the hall and turned to Adele and Rita.

"Thanks for having me, I had a really nice time."

"Anytime sweetheart. You're free to visit anytime!"

"See you at school then?"

Rita lent in and kissed her. Her dad wolf-whistled behind them, winking at Adele, who just rolled her eyes.

"Come on then little princess, let's get you home."

Connie nodded and got into the back of the car. She looked out of the window and waved until the house was out of sight.

"Our Rita's quite fond of you."

A small grin flickered across her face. "Yeah... I'm incredibly fond of her as well."

"This is where I give you the whole 'protective father' speech, you realise that right?"

Connie sighed. She half listened as he gave her the whole upstairs downstairs 'you better not hurt her' rant, as sh reminiced the events from the night before. Everything was perfect. Connie was happier then she'd ever been.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 **A/N:** **Oops, famous last words there! Special thanks to Mini Peacelet and Oblivionokay for your wonderful reviews! Glad your enjoying this, I don't think it's that good, but thanks anyway. There probably won't be another update until next weekend now, GCSEs are getting in the way again. :'(**

 **Have a good weekend, and good luck to all those sitting exams next week!**

 **LYH x**


	4. Double dating

**A/N:** **Hey there guys! Long time no see! Bit of a longer one here to make up for my lack of updating. There's quite a fair bit of Zax in this as well as Freechamp, and maybe a tiny hint at some Dyfty ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been several months since Rita had swooped in to save Connie from the clutches of Guy Self and the pair had shared their first kiss. Everyone had noticed the change in the usually secular brunette's demeanour, and the two had barely spent a moment apart since the blonde's arrival. Their fellow classmates had been unbelievably understanding about the relationship between the two girls, and, once the social outcast of her year group, Connie had gained a large group of friends, including Ethan, who Rita had promised to protect from his brother.

It was a typical day at school, and the gang were hanging out in the playground.

"Hey! I've had a great idea!" Max exclaimed, wrapping his arms round Zoe's waist.

"What, as good as your idea to set off a mento-coke bomb in the canteen?" Rita asked, rolling her eyes, as Connie giggled, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Okay, one, that WAS a good idea, Miss Bateman's face was a picture, and two, you'll like this one it involves you and Connie."

"Annnd now I'm scared." Connie said, eyebrows raising in alarm.

"Haha, very funny! Get this, you, me, Reets and Zo. Double date."

"Wow... that isn't as bad as I though it was going to be. What do you think Con?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun!"

"Alright! So, how about tomorrow night, after school? We'll go to the cinemas and hit Subway or something like that after?"

"Yeah! The new Avengers film is out, we could see that!"

"Oooh! Yeah!" Max grinned, "I've been meaning to see it for AGES!"

"What'd you reckon Zo? You in?" Rita asked.

"Sure, I'm game. It'll be fun."

"See, she's not just going out with me for me devishly handsome looks!" Max grinned, smugly.

"Max, if we were going off your looks alone, trust me, we would NOT be dating!". The teen swooned dramatically clutching at his chest, as the rest of the gang laughed at him. Robyn slapped his arm playfully,

"God get over yourself! You're so full of it." she said laughing.

"Sis! That's so mean." he said, pouting.

"Oh boo-hoo! Come on then, let's go get some lunch, I'm starving!"

The gang strolled to the canteen and, after purchasing some lunch, they congregated around a table, Robyn sharing the latest gossip.

"Hey, have you heard about Lily and Cal?"

"No. What about them?"

"They're the newest couple of 2015."

Connie watched Ethan as a look of sadness crossed his face. She gently put a hand on his knee and smiled at him reassuringly. Ethan smiled back gratefully. She knew that Ethan had a huge crush on the dark haired female, and Connie hoped that teenage girl would see sense at some point.

"Come on then, bell's gone. Let's head to form!" Rita tugged gently at her girlfriend's sleeve. They headed out of the canteen, depositing their trays as they went, only stopping when Lofty slipped on the floor and landed on his backside. Robyn and Max picked him up, while the group fell about in peels of laughter.

"You alright mate?" Max asked sniggering at the red colour his friend had turned.

"Yep, hurt my pride a bit there, but I'll be alright!"

"Lofty honey, you've had no pride for quite a while." Rita giggled, as the curly haired teen turned a brighter shade of red.

"Come on then. We're gonna be late at this rate!"

* * *

"Hey-dee-hey! How's my favourite couple? Well, except for me and Zo of course." The two couples had met outside the school gates the following day, ready for a night out at the movies and heaps of junk food.

"Good thanks. You ready to go?"

"Yeah! It's gonna be so much fun!"

"Of course it is!" Connie grinned, "I'm gonna be there."

Rita and Zoe laughed uncontrollably, as Max rolled his eyes.

"Come on then, let's go!"

The two couples strolled to the bus stop and caught the 437 into the center of Holby.

"Right the film doesn't start until half 5, so we've got a bit of time to kill. What do you think we should do?" asked Max, sticking his hands in his back pockets.

"They have an arcade in there don't they?" Rita inquired.

"Er... yeah I think so."

"Fancy a couple of rounds of air hockey?"

"Yeah, go on then! But I have to warn you, I'm exceptionally good at it." Max crowed puffing out his chest, as Zoe laughed, giving him a gentle shove.

"Careful Max, if that ego of your's gets any bigger, you won't get through the doors!" she laughed.

"Let him boast, he'll fall harder when I thrash him." Rita grinned.

"Ho ho! Look at little miss cocky! We'll soon see who's boss!" Max jeered as the four of them entered the complex. After they'd purchased their tickets, they quickly congregated round the air hockey table. Max cracked his knuckles and Rita stretched out her arms, both of them gearing up for the big game. Connie laughed at the blonde, who grinned at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I didn't realise you were so competitive Miss Freeman. It's quite cute."

"Oh, you have much to learn about me Miss Beauchamp." She grinned at her, "Do I get a kiss for good luck?". Connie grinned, before pecking her on the cheek.

"Good luck."

"Alrighty then Walker- oh for Pete's sake Max! Put her down!"

It appeared that Max's 'good luck kiss' was far more involved than the blonde's. The two finally broke apart, and Max cleared his throat.

"Let the game commence." he declared dramatically and bent down over the table. "Bring it on Freeman!"

"You are going down Walker!"

The game ended ten minutes later with Rita victorious, after a very tense match point. Max crumpled to his knees dramatically, whilst the triumphant blonde threw her arms in the air, earning her a hug from Connie.

"Aw, come on Max!" Zoe said pulling him to his feet, giggling softly.

"Beaten... by a girl! A _small_ girl no less."

Rita scoffed in indignation. "I am not small!"

"No you're right, I'm sorry." Max replied, a wicked glint in his eyes, "You're _tiiiny_!"

"Alright, alright!" Zoe cried, stepping between the two of them, as Rita muttered something along the lines of _'doesn't stop me kicking you where it hurts!'_. "Let's go get some snacks, the movie will start without us at this rate!"

Max nodded at his girlfriend before turning round and sticking his hand out towards Rita.

"Truce?"

The blonde grinned, eyeing up his hand. Eventually, she shook it and replied, "Truce."

The four purchased their snacks and headed over to Screen 5, taking their seats in the theatre. After an abundance of adverts, the movie finally came on screen and they settled down to watch, 3D glasses perched on their noses, Connie's bigger than usual to fit over her normal ones. About halfway through the movie, Rita pretended to yawn, stretching out, and sneakily put her arm around Connie's shoulders. The brunette grinned widely, and lent against her girlfriend's shoulder.

"God, you are so cheesey Freeman!" she giggled quietly, her partner just grinned mischievously. The pair settled down to watch the movie again, until the film reached its peak and a tragedy occurred on screen. Connie felt the blonde's shoulders shake beneath her head.

"Oh my God, are you _crying_?" she asked, looking up in time to see tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's really sad..."

"Aw, Reets!"

"Damn, I knew I should have worn waterproof mascara today!"

"Here you go little panda." Connie whispered, giving her a tissue from her bag, "That should fix it."

Rita pouted and took the tissue from her, "Don't call me panda..."

"Hey, would you rather I called you pixie or panda?"

"Hmm... shhh the movies still on."

"Way to change the subject!" Connie muttered, turning back to the movie.

* * *

After the credits had rolled and they'd watched the the mini scene in the middle of the credits (because, to be honest, what's the point in seeing a Marvel movie, if you don't watch the bit at the end?) before exiting the cinema screen.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Zoe gushed, linking arms with Max, eyes twinkling.

"So good!" Max agreed.

"It was sad though." Rita replied sniffed, wiping the last mascara residue from round her eyes.

"Aw, did you cry Freeman?" Max asked, mockingly.

"Oi! Don't be tight!" Connie punched him in the arm, slipping an arm round Rita's waist protectively.

"Owww! Meanie!"

"Says you!"

"Oh for pity's sake! Can we just go and get something to eat _please_?" Zoe pleaded.

"Hey, how about we go for a cheeky Nandos?" he laughed, as the three girls groaned loudly.

"How about Pizza Hut?" Connie suggested.

"Ooo yeah! We could do the ice-cream factory afterwards!" Rita cheered, as the three giggled.

"Well, we can hardly say no to that, can we Max?" Zoe smiled.

"Oh go on then, Pizza Hut it is then!"

"Yay!" the blonde punched the air, before winking at Connie.

"Race ya!" she grinned, before racing towards the door.

"Still athsmatic!" Connie called after her, as she disappeared through the doors. Sighing heavily, she rolled her eyes as Zoe and Max giggled helplessly at the hyperactive blonde.

"She's nuts!" Zoe laughed.

"That's one word for it!" Connie smiled, as they caught up with the blonde.

"What's one word for it?" she asked, raising her eyebrow quizzically.

"Nothing sweetie, come on let's go find a Pizza Hut. I'm starving!"

"Erm... okay." Rita replied eyeing them up suspiciously, as the other couple sniggered. The four of them romped into town, in search of food.

* * *

The two couples were halfway through their meal, when an unwelcome face crashed their party.

"Well, well, well double dating now are we?" Guy sneered. Dylan stood not to far behind, looking mildly uncomfortable.

"Yeah we are, but I'm sure we could make some room for you and your boyfriend, if you wanted to join us?" Rita asked, smiling with false sweetness.

"Don't compare us to you _freak_!"

"Don't call them that." Max grunted glaringly menacingly at the looming figure.

"Shut it Walker! This has nothing to do with you!"

"Actually they're our friends, so I think you'll find it has everything to do with us." Zoe spat.

Connie sat awestruck by the support around her. Since the arrival of the tiny blonde knight, her life had changed dramatically. How much more could this teenager change things in her life?

Guy opened his mouth to throw a poisonous barb in the direction of the dark haired female, when the normally silent Keogh piped up.

"Leave it Guy." he muttered

The blonde spun round, "What did you say?"

"Being gay doesn't make you a freak."

"Oh really? And how would you know exactly?"

"Because I'm gay."

"Ha! Pull the other one! With who?"

"Ben."

"Who?"

Max's jaw dropped as he realised who the ginger meant.

"Wait, LOFTY?"

"Oh my God..." Zoe muttered, eyes wide with shock,

"Gotta say never saw that coming." Rita whispered to Connie who just shook her head in awe, speechless.

Guy's eyes narrowed, "You're _all_ freaks!" he spat, before turning on his heel and storming out, leaving Dylan behind. An awkward silence fell over the table, until Max cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Do you wanna join us?"

"I'd rather stick pins in my eyes, but thanks anyway." he grunted, leaving the four to their meal.

"Tonight just keeps on giving doesn't it?" Max muttered, as the other three just sat there in shock.

"Did you know about Lofty?" Zoe asked, turning to her boyfriend.

"No, but it does explain why he wanted me to convince Robyn that he wasn't good enough for her..."

"He asked you to do that?" Rita exclaimed.

"Yep."

They finished their meal in companionable silence and after several rounds of ice-cream, they payed up and left.

* * *

After waving goodbye to Max and Zoe, Connie and Rita waited outside the restaurant for Rita's parents.

"Where are they, it's bloody freezing." Rita moaned, as the brunette pulled her into a large embrace.

"Is that better?" she asked, grinning slightly.

"Mmm... much." she mumbled in response.

"I love you Rita."

The blonde froze and looked up at her partner, who was chewing her lip nervously.

"Wh-what?"

"Sorry, it's too soon isn't it? Forget I said it." she said pulling away. Rita caught hold of her arm.

"I love you too Con."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Connie lent in and pulled Rita into a passionate kiss. The two only broke apart when the blonde's phone rung, Connie laughing as it played _'I'm sexy and I know it.'_

"Hmm... unknown number." the blonde muttered before answering it, "Hello, Rita Freeman speaking."

A wash of panic overcame the brunette as the colour drained from Rita's face.

"R-right, o-okay thanks, I'm on my way." she hang up the phone her hands shaking badly.

"Rita? Reets, what is it." Connie asked, worriedly watching the blonde.

"It-it's my parents." her voice cracked as she spoke. "There's been an accident and... and..."

"Oh my God..." Connie murmured, rushing to the blonde and pulling her close as she began to sob uncontrollably. "Hey, hey come on. It'll be okay. It'll be okay." she repeated, rubbing comforting circles on the blondes back.

"I'll get my mum to pick us up and take us to the hospital. Which one are they at?"

"H-Holby City, W-Wyvern." the blonde choked.

"Alright, I'll ring mum now. Here..." she handed her another tissue as she pulled out her phone. "Dry your eyes. You really should have worn that waterproof mascara shouldn't you?" she joked weakly. Rita laughed softly moping at her eyes.

Ten minutes later, they were in the back of Connie's mum's car, racing towards the hospital. Rita had Connie's hand in a vice grip, looking pale, as the brunette tried and failed to reassure her.

* * *

 **A/N:** **You'll have to wait to the next update to find out what becomes of Rita's parents! Special thanks to Oblivionokay and Mini Peacelet for their reviews and good luck wishes for my exams. Looking forward to my week off, which might mean a sooner update. We'll have to see ;). Good luck to all those sitting exams, and I'll update when I can!**

 **LYH x**


	5. We'll get through this together

**A/N:** **Hey there guys! So here's the next chapter, but I warn you it's a tear jerker! Enjoy! x**

* * *

The pair raced through the doors into the ED. Rita hastily pushed her way to the front of the queue, whilst Connie stood back, watching her partner tentativly.

"Excuse me, sorry, my parents were admitted to the ED after a car accident. Could you tell me where they are?"

The receptionist gave the petit blonde a friendly smile, "What are their names honey?"

"Terry and Adele Freeman."

"And you are?"

"Rita Freeman."

"Okay Rita, if you'd just take a seat over there then I'll get a nurse to track them down."

The blonde nodded, and Connie gently tugged on her sleeve to guide her to a seat. She sat her down, taking the seat next to her. The couple hadn't said a word since they'd gotten into the car. Connie had never seen her girlfriend looking so terrified and vunerable. She felt so guilty. There was nothing she could do to help her.

"Miss Freeman?"

"Yes?"

Rita stood up abruptly, looking pleadingly at the doctor in front of them.

"I'm Doctor Miles. I've been treating your parents. We spoke on the phone?"

"Are they okay?"

"I think we should go somewhere more private."

She paled, nodding slowly.

"Do you want me to come with you?" the brunette asked. Rita nodded again, gripping her hand tightly, fearing the worst.

"Let's go to my office." he smiled softly, leading the way down the corridor. Little did any of then know that the next time they walked along the corridor, the small blondes life would be changed forever.

They entered the office, Dr Miles gesturing to the seats in front of his desk.

"Why don't you take a seat ladies?"

Rita sat down shakily, chewing nervously at a hangnail on her thumb. Connie gently moved her hand from her mouth and gripped it tightly.

"Rita, your mother is currently in theatre, with severe internal bleeding. She was stable when we sent her up to theatre, but she has also suffered a nasty head wound. She was conscious when she was brought in, but lost consciousness not long after being admitted."

"What does that mean though?"

"It means that we don't know when she will wake up."

The colour drained from her face as she lent forward, breathing heavily.

"And my dad." she whispered, her voice barely audible. Connie looked up at the doctor and saw a look of regret flash across his face. Her stomach dropped.

This couldn't be happening.

"Your father was brought in with severe lacerations to his head, and severe crush injuries to his abdomen. Whilst we were stabilising him, he went into VF. This means his heart was beating to fast and as a result, not enough oxygen was being diffused into his blood and sent to his brain."

Connie covered her hand with her mouth. She'd read enough of her mother's medical books to know what was to follow next.

"We attempted to resuscitate your father for 45 minutes. I'm very sorry Rita. You have to understand-"

"What do I HAVE to understand exactly?" Rita spat, venom lacing her tone.

"Reets-"

"No Connie! I won't sit here and listen to anymore of his medical bullshit! I want you to just give me a straight answer, without dressing it with all your fancy medical terms!"

"I understand-"

"Do you?"

"Rita I'm so sorry. Your father died."

The blonde shook her head in bewilderment. This wasn't happening. She refused to believe it.

"You're wrong."

"I wish I was Rita, truly I do-"

"You have to be wrong. You didn't know my dad! He wouldn't do this to me!"

With this, Rita broke down, large choking sobs consuming her petit frame. Connie quickly slipped her arms around her and pulled her close, rubbing her back reassuringly whilst holding back her own tears. Dr Miles watched the pair, running a hand through his greying hair. He wished he had better news for the 16 year old.

He waited patiently for the blonde's tears to subside, before pressing her for answers.

"Rita, is there somewhere you can stay whilst your mother is in hospital? An aunt or grandparents perhaps?"

She shook her head, sniffing. "My dad's parents are in Australia, and my mum was brought up in a care home. Neither of them have any siblings."

"You could stay with us for a bit?" Connie offered, squeezing her girlfriends hand reassuringly.

Rita looked at Dr Miles, "Can I?"

"I think so, yes, as long as Connie's mother is agreeable. Could I have a word with her?"

"Yeah, she's waiting in reception, I'll go and get her."

"Thank you."

Connie rushed off to fetch her mother from reception. Looking around, she spotted her sitting on a chair in the far corner.

"Mum, can I borrow you a sec?"

"Of course. How are Rita's parents?" she asked as Connie led her down the corridor. She stopped suddenly, and turned to her mum, the tears she'd been holding in pouring down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetheart, come here." her mum muttered reaching arms out towards her. The brunette collapsed in her embrace, sobbing silently into her shoulder.

"Shh sweetie, come on. It'll be okay. It'll be just fine. I'm right here."

Connie composed herself before taking a deep breath.

"Her mum's critical and her dad... he... he didn't make it."

"Alright. Look at me. Rita's going to need you to be strong for her okay?"

Connie nodded determinedly.

"If you need to vent some of your sadness or frustration, you come and find me yeah?"

Another nod.

"Right, let's go and find this doctor then."

When they arrived at the office door, Connie's mother knocked firmly.

"Come in." came Dr Miles' voice from inside. "Ah, you must be Connie's mother." he stated, standing up and shaking her hand. Rita didn't take her eyes off the floor.

"Yes, I'm Ms Olivia Beauchamp, I work upstairs in neurology."

"Of course, I thought I recognised you. I'm Dr Joseph Miles, lead consultant here in the ED."

"Could you give us 5 minutes ladies?" Olivia asked, smiling reassuringly at the small blonde.

"Come on Reets, let's go and grab a drink."

Without uttering a word, she heaved herself up from the seat and followed Connie back to reception, towards the mini cafe.

"What do you want?" Connie asked pulling her purse from her pocket.

"A coffee would be good." she murmured.

"Okay, two coffees coming up!"

Connie brought the drinks to a small table that Rita had found, and the two sat in silence until Rita piped up.

"Do you think he suffered?"

The brunette looked at the tear stained face of her girlfriend surprised.

"N-no. He wouldn't have even known what was happening."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've read enough of mum's neurology books to know a little bit about this."

"Heh. Quite the little doctor on the quiet aren't you?"

"The house is full of more medical books than any other books, so I spent most of my childhood reading them. you sorta pick things up along the way."

Rita sniffed and smiled softly.

"I'm here for you, you know that?"

"That's really sweet, but I don't think you understand."

"I do."

The blonde looked up from her untouched coffee.

"How could you possibly understand Con?"

"I lost my own dad two years ago."

Rita's eyes widened in shock.

"... Connie, I had no idea."

The brunette smiled sadly.

"No-one does."

"What happened?"

"He was involved in a massive plane crash on his way back to the UK for my birthday. The engines failed and the plane just... crashed."

Rita placed a comforting hand on the brunette's as tears began to run down her face. She smiled in return, taking her glasses of her face and dabbed at her eyes.

"See, I told you I'd understand."

"Sorry, I'm just... my head's all over the place. It doesn't feel real yet."

"It's alright. I know how you feel, it was the same for me."

"I'm glad I've got you Con. I don't know how I'd be able to get through this without you. I love you Connie."

"I love you too Reets." The brunette squeezed her hand, smiling, "We'll get through this together."

Just then the two doctors appeared at the table.

"If you still want to, it's okay if you stay with us whilst your mother stays in hospital." Olivia said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rita smiled widely and nodded.

"Your mum is out of theatre by the way. Her op went well, but she's still not regained consciousness."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for yelling at you before."

Dr Miles laughed, "Don't worry about it! I've had far worse in this job!"

"Do you want to pick up some stuff from your place before we go back to our house?"

"That'd be really great. Thanks Mrs Beauchamp."

"Olivia. Call me Olivia."

Rita smiled gratefully at the older brunette. "Alright."

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later, they pulled up outside the Freeman household.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Connie asked.

"No. I have to do this by myself. But thanks." She swiftly planted a kiss on her cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Olivia turned to her daughter after Rita had left.

"You coping okay sweetie?"

"Yeah... it's just hard you know?"

"I know. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mum. Are you sure it's okay for her to stay with us?"

"Of course it is. We've got plenty of space."

Ten minutes later, Rita returned carrying a small overnight bag and her school bag crammed full of her school books.

"We can always come back if you need more stuff sweetie."

Rita nodded dumping her stuff on the left hand seat and sat in the middle, leaning against her girlfriend.

"Alright. Let's go back to our place."

The car set off down the dark twisting roads to the Beauchamp household. Rita hadn't said a word since returning from the house.

"Are you okay?" Connie whispered.

"No."

"Do you wan't to talk about it?"

She just shook her head, tears sliding her cheeks. The brunette put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head.

"Okay, I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thanks." she murmured softly.

They pulled up outside Connie's house not long afterwards.

"Bloody hell!" Rita swore, "It's huge!" Her mouth hung open in shock.

"Ah one of the many benefits of having a mother on a consultant's salary." she giggled, gently moving her jaw upwards again.

Olivia grinned at Rita in the rear view mirror,

"No point in doing things by halves eh?"

* * *

"Oh. My. God."

The three of them had entered the house, and Rita dropped her bag in surprise. It was like she had walked into an old fashioned mansion.

"There's a spare room next door to Connie's if you would like to stay in that one?"

"Erm... yeah. Great." Rita replied, awestruck.

Connie laughed and picked up her discarded bag, pulling gently at her hand leading her up the stairs to the spare bedroom next door to her own. Rita placed her school bag in the far corner of her room and went to sit on the edge of the double bed. Connie perched next to her, and held her hand.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

Connie lent in and kissed the blonde on the lips, deeply. She pulled away after a couple minutes.

"Better?"

Rita grinned. "A little."

"Right then, I'll leave you to get settled and try to get some sleep."

"Con, wait."

"What is it?"

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

The blonde's large brown eyes pleaded Connie silently.

"Of course. Let me just go and put my PJs on. Is that okay?"

"Yeah."

Connie returned to the room after pulling on her Cookie Monster pyjamas. Rita giggled at the spectacle in front of her.

"What?" asked Connie, raising an eyebrow.

"Cookie Monster, really?"

"Why not?"

"God you are such a nerd!"

"Yeah, but that's why you love me little pixie!"

Connie didn't realise what she'd said until Rita's face fell.

"Shit. I'm sorry Reets. I didn't think."

"S'okay." she muttered.

Connie clambered onto the bed next to her and put her arms around her. Rita snuggled into her chest, shoulders shaking as she began to sob. The brunette didn't say a word, she just pulled her closer. Rita's sobs eventually subsided and her breathing become slow and rhythmic. Connie decided against leaving the blonde alone in the room and instead made herself comfortable.

At around eleven o'clock, Olivia stuck her head in to check on the blonde, only to find her daughter curled up with the small blonde pulled close to her chest. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Grabbing a spare blanket from the foot of the bed, she gently laid it over the sleeping figure of her daughter, tiptoeing out of the room again. She headed up to the third floor, slipped into her own bedroom and shut the door firmly. Once she was sure that no-one could hear her, she sunk to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest.

"I wish you so much Jack." she muttered looking up at the ceiling. "You'd be so proud of our little girl. She's got a girlfriend. Pretty little girl called Rita. She's been so much happier since she met her"

Olivia sniffed wiping her eyes on the corner of her sleeve.

"Rita's dad died today. It just brought it all back. Connie's being so strong, but I can see her struggling."

She pulled herself up off the floor and crawled under the sheets of her king-sized bed.

"Goodnight Jack." she whispered, closing her eyes and slipping into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Special thanks to my regular reviewers Oblivionokay and Mini Peacelet as well as Tanith Panic, M-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealinng, AV Mabs and Applealice10 (wow glad you liked it!). Thanks for the good luck wishes and your right, this week off is well deserved.**

 **Catch you later guys!**

 **LYH xx**


	6. My superhero, my teacher, my friend

**A/N:** **Hiya gang! I'm back with another chapter, although I can't promise that this one is any better than the last one, so sorry about that! Also it struck I should probably start replying to reviews. After all it's only polite, after you went to all the trouble of leaving one!**

 **Oblivionokay: I know, my feels hurt just writing this, I feel so guilty! Really pleased you're liking it!**

 **Tanith Panic: Aw thanks, I'm glad it's coming across so well!**

 **Mini Peacelet: Poor, poor Rita. I'd like to say things get better for her in this chapter, but that would be a lie :'(. Glad it'd to your liking!**

 **LittleBooLost (never had a guest review before O_o): Oh no, I'm sorry I made you cry! I'm pleased I've gotten the balance right, especially considering I'm not particularly good at fluff writing, I'm actually more of an angsty/ horror kinda gal.**

 **M-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing: It is raining a lot today... :'(**

 **Also a quick note to my other guest reviewer Neve: If you made it to this chapter I am SO sorry! Bet you're hating me right now ;)**

* * *

Rita woke first that morning. It took her a few moments to realise where she was, and why she was there. Part of her had hoped it was all just a terrible dream. Looking to her left, she saw the sleeping figure of her girlfriend. A soft smile graced her lips. She'd stayed after all. Even after the hell, that she'd been through the previous night, the blonde counted herself lucky. At least she still had Connie.

Checking her phone, she found she had a missed call from Zoe. She rang the Answer Phone service and listened to the message she had left:

 _'Hey Rita, it's Zoe. You're probably really busy right now, but I just wanted to check you were okay. It's all over the local news, the car crash I mean. I'm so sorry to hear about your dad. If you need anything at all, just drop me a text or a phonecall, no matter what time of day or night it is. I really hope your mum pulls through! See you soon Reets.'_

A tear slipped down her cheek as the message finished. She began to text Zoe back.

' _Just got your message, thanks Zo. I'm okay, still a bit numb after last night. Can't believe this is really happenin. Staying with Con 4 a bit tho, so things can't be that bad. Just pleased I still have her. R x'_

She placed the phone on the bedside table, and gently slide out of the bed in an attempt not to disturb the sleeping brunette, resolving to get a shower to clear her head. She tiptoed onto the landing, wondering exactly WHERE the bathroom was in this huge house.

"Rita?"

She spun round, coming face to face with Connie's mum.

"Oh, morning Olivia. Where's the bathroom?" she asked, shuffling her feet nervously.

"Third door down from here on the right. Did you sleep okay?"

"Thanks. I guess so, all things considered. I think Connie's presence helped."

"That's good to hear, I'm going to go and make a coffee, do you want one?"

"Nah, I'm alright but thanks anyway."

"Alright then. I took the liberty of putting you a towel on the rail. It's the purple one."

"Thanks! See you in a bit."

Rita continued on to the bathroom. Stepping inside, she briefly stopped and stared awestruck at the sheer enormity of the bathroom, before turning the shower on. After disrobing, she clambered in and let the hot rivulets of water run down her back. She sighed heavily, enjoying the freedom the shower gave her from her dark thoughts. Taking a deep breath she began to sing:

 _When will I see you again?_  
 _You left with no goodbye,_  
 _Not a single word was said,_  
 _No final kiss to seal any sins,_  
 _I had no idea of the state we were in,_

 _I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,_  
 _And a wandering eye, and heaviness in my head,_

 _But don't you remember?_  
 _Don't you remember?_  
 _The reason you loved me before,_

 _Baby, please remember me once more._

Connie stumbled along the corridor, still half asleep. She was about to enter the bathroom, when she heard Rita singing. She smiled to herself. She hadn't realised she sang so well. She giggled mischievously. This would make for great blackmail material at a later date. Deciding to shower later on, she made her way back to her own room to get dressed.

Rita turned off the shower, feeling better than she had done when she woke up. She wrapped the purple towel from the towel warmer around her and headed back across the corridor to the spare room. She pulled a red and navy striped jumper and a pair of black jeans from her overnight bag. She changed quickly, before going next door, knocking on Connie's door.

"Come in!"

"Hey, have you got a hairdryer I can borrow?" she asked, smiling warmly at the brunette.

"Yeah, it's over there." she gestured towards the dresser. "Though you need to pay the toll before you use it." She raised her eyebrows, a wide grin spreading over her face.

"Oh, and what exactly is this toll?"

"A kiss?"

Rita grinned, and lent in close, snaking her arms around her waist.

"And why exactly would I do that?"

"Because otherwise I tell the entire school you sing in the shower, or don't you remember."

Rita froze her eyes widening and the tips of pixie shaped ears tinging a very deep shade of red. "You were spying on me? In the shower?"

"What! No, no! I was out side the door! I never once-" she stopped as the blonde doubled over, laughing helplessly at the flustered look on her face.

"You little minx!" she yelled, leaping at the blonde and proceeding to tickle her mercilessly.

"Stop. Stop, Con. Please! I'm sorry!" Rita gasped, trying to bat her hands away.

"Never!"

"Mercy! I call mercy!"

Connie stopped, flushed, grinning down at the blonde, who pouted.

"You're such a meanie."

"Boo-hoo. It's not my fault you're ticklish."

"It's not my fault either! It's genetic!" the blonde retorted, a sad smile forming on her face.

"Does the pain ever go away?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"I won't lie to you Reets. No it doesn't." Her face fell tears welling up at the corners of her eyes, "But it does get easier to deal with."

"Promise?"

"I swear, it may not seem like it now, but things will get easier." Connie helped her girlfriend to her feet. "Do you want me to do your hair for you?". Rita nodded and perched on the plush stool in front of the dresser. The brunette gently brushed her damp locks, before setting to work with the hairdryer and the straighteners.

* * *

"So Rita, what do you want to do today?" Olivia asked, as the three of them sat around the breakfast bar.

"Erm, I'd like to go and see mum at some point if that's okay?"

"Of course it is! Anything else?"

"Ermm... no I'm easy. Whatever you guys wanna do."

"Right, well I have to go to the hospital to do some paperwork anyway, so we can go after breakfast if you like?"

"Yeah. Is that all right with you Con?"

"Well I can hardly say no can I?" she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well you could, but that would make you a pretty terrible person." Rita grinned.

"Right so, the hospital it is then."

After polishing off the last of their breakfast, the three clambered into the black Mercedes and set off to the hospital. Olivia put the radio on just as Adele's 'Don't you remember?' blared through the speakers. Connie collapsed into helpless peels of laughter as Rita blushed furiously. The driver rose her eyebrows.

"Am I missing something?" she asked.

"No. Nothing at all." Rita answered a little too quickly causing Olivia to arch her brow.

The drive to the hospital carried on in comfortable silence, until they got into the center of Holby. At the side of the road near the local library, a carpet of flowers and small teddy bears were laid haphazardly. Rita tried swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. Connie took her hand in hers and squeezed it tightly. The blonde squeezed back gratefully, tears beginning to pour down her cheeks. She spotted several of her friends, including Zoe who had called back earlier to check in, laying down their own flowers as a mark of respect their friends father.

"Can we... can we stop a minute?" Rita asked. Olivia nodded and pulled over. The pair got out of the car and headed over to where their friends stood. Robyn was the first to spot the tearful blonde and came running over, followed closely by the rest of the group. The ginger threw her arms round around Rita pulling her close.

"Oh Rita, I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do?" she gushed, as the small blonde frame began to shake.

"Er, I could probably do with some help organising the funeral actually. I don't think mum'll be up to it."

"Of course, whatever you need." Zoe replied putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Just tell us what to do and we'll do it." Max grinned affectionately at her, "Your wish is our command." he bowed deeply, and the grieving blonde sniggered.

"Thanks guys. I'd don't know where I'd be without you."

"Group hug? Connie suggested, grinning as they all piled in, smothering the small blonde.

"Alright, geroff!" she grunted, "I can't breathe!"

After waving goodbye, the couple climbed back into the car, and they sped on to the hospital.

* * *

A soft knocking sounded at Rita's door.

"Come in." she mumbled, smoothing out the creases in her black jacket.

"Hey." she turned to see Connie stood in the doorway, dressed in a knee length black dress. "You nearly ready?"

"To say goodbye to my dad? What'd you think?" she sniffed, dabbing at the corner of her eyes with her sleeve.

Connie closed the door behind her, and walked over to the blonde. "Come here." she said holding out her arms. Rita fell into her embrace, too sad to even shed a single tear.

"I don't think I can do this Con." she muttered into her chest.

"Trust me Reets, you'll feel so much better when you have." Rita lifted her head up and looked deep into the brown eyes of her partner.

"You've been so great this last couple of weeks. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for."

"Girls the hearse is here!" Olivia's voice echoed unwelcomingly along the corridor. Rita pulled away and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing." she grabbed the eulogy from the dresser, and took Connie's hand. The pair made their way downstairs to where the hearse was waiting. Rita felt her stomach drop as she stared at the wooden coffin adorned with flowers. This was it. It was really happening.

Swallowing hard, Rita climbed into the car in front, followed by Connie and Olivia, and they made their way to the church.

Twenty minutes later, they had pulled up outside. They clambered out of the car as the coffin bearers (including a very smartly dressed Max to make up the numbers) made their way to the hearse. Max squeezed the blonde's shoulders reassuringly giving her a small smile. Rita nodded gratefully before heading into the church to take her seat, just as rain began to pour. The music started as the coffin bearers made their way to the front.

 _'A hand above the water_  
 _An angel reaching for the sky_  
 _Is it raining in Heaven -_  
 _Do you want us to cry?_

 _And everywhere the broken-hearted_  
 _On every lonely avenue_  
 _No-one could reach them_  
 _No-one but you_

 _One by one_  
 _Only the Good die young_  
 _They're only flyin' too close to the sun_  
 _And life goes on -_  
 _Without you...'_

The coffin was laid at the foot of the alter. Connie gently clasped Rita's hand in hers. The music had been Rita's choice, as her dad had always been a huge Queen fan.

 _'Another Tricky Situation_  
 _I get to drownin' in the Blues_  
 _And I find myself thinkin'_  
 _Well - what would you do?_

 _Yea! - it was such an operation_  
 _Forever paying every due_  
 _Hell, you made a sensation_  
 _You found a way through - and_

 _One by one_  
 _Only the Good die young_  
 _They're only flyin' too close to the sun_  
 _We'll remember -_  
 _Forever...'_

Tears poured down the blonde's face in a torrent. Connie slipped her arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "I'm right here Rita. You're okay, I've got you." she whispered in her ear as the song entered its final verse.

 _'And now the party must be over_  
 _I guess we'll never understand_  
 _The sense of your leaving_  
 _Was it the way it was planned?_

 _And so we grace another table_  
 _And raise our glasses one more time_  
 _There's a face at the window_  
 _And I ain't never, never sayin' goodbye..._

 _One by one_  
 _Only the Good die young_  
 _They're only flyin' too close to the sun_  
 _Cryin' for nothing_  
 _Cryin' for no-one_  
 _No-one but youuu.'_

The once standing crowd of people sat down, a somber silence cloaking the room. The vicar took his place at the front of the congregation and began the service. After the funeral rights had been declared and several monotonous hymns, the time came for Rita to give the eulogy.

"We will now hear a few words from Terry's daughter, Rita."

Shakingly getting to her feet, the blonde made her way to the front, organised her papers, and began.

"Those of you who knew my dad, know how much he would have loved that song as he came in. My dad was probably the biggest Queen fan I know. Along with his amazing taste in his music, and his frankly appalling taste in shirts, my dad was also known for his easy going nature and his wonderful, if not slightly twisted, sense of humor."

Rita swallowed hard, blinking the tears from her eyes as the pages blurred.

"When I first came out, I expected my dad to be furious. I was so terrified of telling him, I barely slept a wink the night before. Yet when I did tell him, he reacted completely differently. He was so... understanding and kind, that I just broke down in front of him. And then... I introduced him to Connie."

Tears poured down her face in a relentless cascade. She opened her mouth to continue, but found herself unable to speqk. Connie saw this and quietly put down her order of service and went up to join Rita. She gestured at the sheets, taking the hand of her partner as an unspoken question travelled between them. The blonde nodded, and Connie continued for her.

"My dad has always been very protective of me, he even gave Connie the whole speel about never hurting me. He was always there to protect me when I needed him the most. And now..."

Connoe's voice caught in her throat as she continued,

"Now, when I'm at my neediest, he's gone. I am never going to see him again, never hear him laugh again. He was my dad. My superhero. My teacher. My friend. Now he's just nothing, and the world has become a truly dark and terrifying place. I thank my lucky stars every day that Connie is still here. I don't think I could manage without her."

"See dad? I told you she'd protect me." Rita concluded. The pair, stood in silence for a moment before returning to their seats. Rita lay her head on the brunettes shoulder.

"Thank you. You were right. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I love you Connie Beauchamp."

"I love you too Rita Freeman. We're in this together."


	7. The last hoorah

**A/N:** **Here we go, chapter 7. You know you've got to cheer things up a bit when you're bumming yourself out!**

 **Oblivionokay: I'm glad it was so realistic! I've never written a funeral scene like that before, I wasn't sure how good it was and if I'd overdone it, so thanks!**

 **Tanith Panic: I find that meaningful songs that meant a lot to the deceased are often better for funerals than traditional hymns. It's more personal, and I'm glad you agree and found it moving.**

 **M-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing: I swear this chapter is a lot better than the last two! I can't bear making them sad anymore just yet!**

 **Neve: Glad you like it! I felt terrible after reading your review on chapter 3.**

 **Mini Peacelet: :'( I know me too! Things get better though in this one so that's all good.**

 **Casualtyfanz: Te he, I'm pleased you like it!**

 **So on with the next chapter! In order to apologise for all the sadness, this chapter will contain: Freechamp (obviously), Zax, Dyfty and Lithan.**

* * *

Connie woke up that morning to the sound of knocking at her door.

"Come in." she murmured, rubbing sleep from her eyes. The door was pushed right open, and Rita entered carrying a breakfast laiden tray.

"Happy Birthday Con!"

A wide grin spread across her face as Rita carefully laid the tray on her partner's lap, before perching next to her and pecking her on the cheek.

"You didn't make this did you?" she asked, cautiously eyeing the French Toast on the tray.

"God no! I wanted you to be able to eat it, so you mum gave me a hand before she went to work. She said she'd be back at about 8 o'clock."

"You're so thoughtful!" Connie cooed, tucking into her birthday breakfast.

"The gang will be here in an hour, so that gives you enough time to eat that, shower and change, whilst I add the finishing touches to the living room."

"That sounds exciting."

"Trust me, you're gonna love it. Enjoy your breakfast." Rita kissed Connie on the cheek again, before leaving her to her breakfast. Skipping down the stairs, she headed into the living smiling as she admired her hard work. The room was decked in fairy lights, much like her own living room on their first date, with _'Happy 16th Birthday!'_ banners draped over the windows. There were four huge helium balloons (one in each corner of the room), each personalised with Connie's name. Smaller air filled balloons littered the floor in a vast array of colours. Grinning, she slipped into the kitchen and began to pour various snacks into bowls, before carrying them one at a time into the living room and placing them onto the table in the centre.

She carefully prised open the fridge door and inspected the cake that sat on the second shelf. She'd got up an hour early to decorate, and was exceptionally pleased with how it had come out. Checking the time on the kitchen clock, she realised that there was just ten minutes until the guests were here.

"Hey Con, you ready yet?" she shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah hang on I'm coming!" Rita heard the sound of footsteps pattering across the landing as her girlfriend appeared at the top of the stairs. Her breath caught in her throat. Connie was dressed in a knee length purple dress, with a cluster of purple flowers on her left hip. Her naturally curly hair had been straightened and she was wearing just enough makeup to accentuate her features.

"What is it?" she asked grinning broadly at the blonde.

"You are so beautiful Con."

Connie blushed furiously, chewing her lip nervously.

"You don't look to bad yourself." she replied kissing her deeply. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Damn." Rita swore, before going to open the door.

"Sorry Reets! Are we early?" Zoe asked, as she entered the house, "Happy birthday Connie! Oi Max! Hurry up, you've got her present!"

"Alright, alright! I'm here, calm down. I know I'm in high demand and all!" Max grunted carrying a fairly large box through the door.

"Where shall I put this?"

"Living Room please Max."

"Happy Birthday! Sweet sixteen at last eh?"

"Oh shut up! You're like a month older than me!"

Max stuck out his tongue childishly and carried it through into the living room. The doorbell rang again as Lofty and Dylan arrived.

"Hey Rita! Thanks for inviting us!" Lofty said, high-fiving her as they walked through the door. "Happy Birthday Connie! Nice place you've got here!"

"Seems a bit big for just three of you." Dylan commented, staying close to the curly haired teen.

"It was my nan's. Mum inherited when she died, and we just stayed here." Connie explained.

"Huh. It is nice though, all things said."

"Thanks, do you want to go through into the living room?" she asked.

"Oh, right. Yes thanks, come on Ben."

The pair went through to join the other couple in the living room.

"He's a bit of an oddball isn't he?" Rita whispered.

"Yeah, but he's okay once you get to know him." the brunette whispered back giggling.

Next to arrive where Lily and Ethan. About a mouth ago, Lily had seen Cal for what he really was and had apologised to Connie and Rita for the hell she had raised as part of Guy Self's group. After a bit of situation manipulation on Rita's part, Lily and Ethan had got together, much to Cal's annoyance.

"Hey Rita! Happy Birthday Connie, you look great!" Ethan said as he entered the house giving both females a hug.

"Thanks Ethan, good to see you!" Connie replied.

"That dress is gorgeous Connie, where did you get it?"

"Thanks Lil, it's from Primark."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, all the guests had arrived at the house and the party games had started.

"Hey, how about we play spin the bottle?" Max suggested. He was met with a combination of groans and murmurs of agreement. "Before you all bite my head off, let's see what the birthday girl says?"

All eyes turned to Connie, who sat deep in thought for a moment.

"Sure why not?"

"Okay but let's set some ground rules!" Rita spluttered.

"Aw are you worried she might end up dumping you?" Zoe teased.

"No, of course not! I'm more worried about the rest of you! I'll have you know, I'm a pretty amazing kisser!"

"Oh Rita, I hate to break it to you..." Connie squealed as her girlfriend gave her a shove, as the gang fell about laughing.

"Alright, what are these rules then?" Max asked.

"No tongues for starters, and only three mississippi's long."

"That seems fair. Okay guys let's form a circle, and I'll grab that empty Pepsi bottle."

They formed a large circle and the game began.

"Birthday girl first."

Connie spun the bottle and watched nervously as it spun round. The bottle stopped, pointing at Robyn.

"Come on sis, give the birthday girl a kiss!" Max chided, as Robyn blushed a shade of red close to the colour of her hair.

"Only three mississippi's Robyn, I'll be counting!" Rita said, grinning. The pair crawled into the centre and kissed shyly, before returning to their places.

"Alright let's go clockwise! Zo, it's your turn next!"

Zoe spun the bottle and it landed on Noel, who grinned widely.

"I'm beginning to like these rules you put in place Reets." Max muttered. Rita grinned smugly, as the game continued.

Eventually, after many bottle spins and embarrassing kisses (apart from Ethan, who managed by fluke to get Lily) it was finally Rita's turn. She spun the bottle and the group waited with baited breath. The bottle stopped on none other than Dylan.

The gang fell about laughing as Rita turned a furious shade of red and Dylan's eyes bulged.

"You have got to be kidding me." Dylan murmured.

"Come on Dyl, you know the rules!" Lofty teased.

"As do you Reets!" Connie giggled.

"KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!" Max chanted the rest of the group joining in. Rita rolled her eyes, and crawled on her hands and knees into the middle joined by Dylan. The two sighed heavily and gave each other a quick peck before returning to their places, as the gang cheered.

"Well, now that's over with, I reckon it's time for karaoke!" Rita cheered, leaping up and heading for the karaoke machine. Connie grinned and rolled her eyes, as several members of the group followed. Zoe hung back with Connie, laughing as Max and Rita argued over song choices.

"How much longer is her mother going to be in hospital?" she asked.

"She'll be discharged tomorrow, so tonight's our last hoorah as it were." Connie smiled sadly.

"It's gonna be weird without her living here."

"You'll still see her."

"I know. I've just enjoyed seeing waking up and seeing her here."

"You've really fallen for haven't you?"

"Head over heels Zo, head over heels."

Zoe laughed, "You know, four months ago, I'd never have pictured this scene. None of us had the courage to cross Guy Self. Rita's changed not only your life, but all our lives."

"She is pretty amazing."

"Oi! Birthday Girl!" Rita hollered.

"What?"

She held out her hand and grinned.

"It's our song?"

Connie rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be tugged to the karaoke machine. The music started and the two began to sing alternate lines:

 _'I'd never tell you one lie, I'd never let you down_  
 _I'd never leave, I'd be the one who'd always be around_  
 _Baby give me a chance_

 _I'd pull the sun out from the sky to light your darkest night_  
 _I wouldn't let one drop of rain fall down into your life_  
 _Put your heart in my hands.'_

The two sang together as the chorus began, their hands intertwined, grins wide on their faces.

 _'Believe me baby, I could never do you wrong_  
 _And I would never paint your world blue_  
 _And if sometimes it seems I must have lost mind_  
 _I might be crazy but I'm crazy about you..._

 _I'd lie for you and that's the truth_  
 _Do anything you want me to_  
 _I'd even sell my soul for you_  
 _I'd do it all for you_  
 _If you'd just believe in me_

 _Just take a look in my eyes, you'll see a love that's blind_  
 _Just take a hold of my hand, I'll take you to paradise_  
 _Ain't a star that's too far_

 _Your every wish will be a wish that I will make come true_  
 _And if you want the moon I swear I'll bring it down for you_  
 _Let me into your heart_

 _Believe me baby got your name carved on my soul_  
 _You're the only one that I'll give it to_  
 _Go let 'em say that I'm I fool to act this way_  
 _'Cause if I'm crazy, I'm just crazy 'bout you..._

 _I'd lie for you and that's the truth_  
 _Move mountains if you want me to_  
 _I'd walk across the fire for you_  
 _I'd walk on the wild for you_  
 _If you'd just believe in me..._

 _And you will never see a day I'll ever break your heart_  
 _You'll see the sky fall down before it ever gets that far_  
 _I'll show you heaven every second that you're in my arms_  
 _Baby I'm crazy, but I'm crazy about you!_

 _[Instrumental bridge]_

 _I'd lie for you and that's the truth_  
 _Move mountains if you want me to_  
 _I'd walk across the fire for you_  
 _I'd walk on the wild for you_  
 _If you'd just believe in me_

 _I'd walk across the wild for you_  
 _Move mountains if you want me to_  
 _I'd walk across the fire for you_  
 _Do anything you asked me to_

 _I'd lie for you and that's the truth_  
 _Do anything you asked me to_  
 _I'd even sell my soul for you_  
 _I'd do it all for you_  
 _If you'd just believe in me_

 _I'd lie for you and that's the truth_  
 _Move mountains if you want me to_  
 _I'd walk across the fire for you_  
 _I'd walk on the wild for you_  
 _If you'd just believe in me..._

 _I'd lie for you and that's the truth.'_

The group cheered and clapped furiously. Rita pulled Connie into a deep and passionate kiss. They cheered harder.

"Alright Rita put her down!" Max called.

The two broke apart, flushed furiously and beaming from ear to ear. The brunette pulled her inhaler from her purse and took a few short puffs.

"Wow, that's really hot!"

"Oh shut up! I can't help being asthmatic you know!"

"Are you sure?" Rita teased.

"Haha."

"I reckon it's cake time!" the blonde cheered before slipping into the kitchen. She pulled the cake out of the fridge grinning widely, and carefully stuck sixteen candles into it, before lighting them.

"Someone turn the lights off!" she called, making her way back to the party.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Connie! Happy Birthday to youuuu!"

Connie gawped open mouthed at the cake. It had been decorated to look like Deadpool and had 'Happy Birthday freckles!' iced onto it.

"Did you decorate this?" she asked, awe struck.

"Yeah, who else calls you freckles?"

"It's brilliant."

"Are you gonna blow the candles out or not?"

Connie blew out the candles in one fell swoop. The gang cheered.

"Hey I want a picture of that before you slice it!" Connie demanded, pulling her phone out of her bag. She snapped a photo of the cake, before letting Rita take it into the kitchen to slice and serve up. She came back in with plates of cake. The group gratefully accepted the cake and ate it. They played a few more party games (including a rather tense game of Buckaroo, and an arm wrestle between Max and Rita which Rita won, much to Max's dismay) the group began to leave. Eventually it was just the four couples left.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Rita asked.

"Sure, what's on offer?" Lofty queried.

"Well if it's Marvel you're after, we've got a ridiculous amount of them." Connie replied grinning widely.

"What about DC?" Dylan asked.

"Er... no, sorry Dyl."

"Okay, nevermind."

"Any preferences? What about you Lil?"

"Oh, do you have Thor? The first one?"

"Yeah! The rest of you okay with that?"

There were murmurs of agreement from the rest of the group, as Connie slipped the DVD into the slot in the TV. She took a seat on the sofa next to Rita, curling up against her chest as she slipped an arm around her. Zoe sat on Max's knee and Lily sat on the floor and leant against Ethan's legs. Lofty shyly slipped a hand into Dylan's and lent against his shoulder. A small unnoticeable smile graced the blonde's lips as he adjusted to make his position more comfortable.

* * *

When the movie had finished, Rita stretched, smiling down at the brunette.

"I do love that smile of yours." Connie aid grinning back.

"Aw you're so sweet." she leant down and kissed her on the forehead.

"God do you have to be so sickeningly sweet?" Dylan asked reproachfully.

"Jealous are we?" Connie teased.

"No, I'd just rather not see my lunch again."

"Do you need some Aloe Vera for that burn Con?" Max chided.

"Oh shut up you!"

"Right, well before you turn this into an all out war Max, we should probably go." Zoe said stepping in.

"Yeah it's getting late." Lily agreed, gracefully getting up off the floor, and slipping her hand into Ethan's. Connie followed them to the door and letting them out.

"Thanks for coming guys, it's been really great."

The couples bid farewell and left the pair alone.

"Well that was pretty... interesting." Rita grinned, slipping her arms around her girlfriend's waist and kissed her.

"I'm gonna miss having you here." Connie muttered sadly.

"I'm going to miss being here."

"I love you. Today's been so nice. Thank you."

"I love you too. It's the least I could do after all you've done for me over the last couple months."

"Come on, let's watch another movie." Connie pulled her into the living room and the couple settled down to watch more movies.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hopefully that's better than the last two! Just a quick note to say that after this weekend, I probably won't update until the 12th due to multiple exams X'(**


	8. De ja vu

**A/N:** **I'm baaaack! I won't say much, just make sure you have tissues.**

 **Oblivionokay: Aww, that's really sweet, thank you! I'm glad it cheered you up after the last two!**

 **m-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing: Thank you, it was very cute I loved writing that chapter (God I sound full of myself!)**

 **Nevey neve neve: Thanks xxx**

 **Tanith Panic: Thank you very much, I'm glad you like it so much!**

 **Mini Peacelet: Thankyou xxx**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VERY GRAPHIC MENTIONS/DESCRIPTIONS OF SELF HARM AND SUICIDE. PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF THIS WILL TRIGGER ANY DESIRE TO DO/EMOTIONS REVOLVING AROUND THE ABOVE.**

* * *

Rita yawned loudly and rested her head on Connie's shoulder. It was lunchtime at Holby High School, and the gang were hanging out in their usual spot.

"I'm tired!" she moaned.

"Aww, poor little pixie." Connie chuckled.

"It's your fault!"

"Me! Why?"

"You were texting me 'till gone midnight!"

"You started it!"

Rita pouted, before yawning widely. Connie saw her oppurtunity and poked Rita's tounge. The blonde spluttered in shock, glaring at her girlfriend who had collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed.

"You should see your face!" Connie giggled clutching at her sides, "Oh God, I love you so much!"

The brunette dug deep into her bag for her inhaler, fighting for breath as Rita scowled at her.

"Meanie!" she said giving her a shove. Connie took several deep puffs of her inhaler, still laughing hard.

"Hey it could have been worse. She could have licked her finger and stuck it in your ear." Max countered a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Don't go giving her ideas!" Rita snapped, watching as her girlfriend finally composed herself.

Connie grinned at Rita and slipped her arms around her waist.

"Sorry Reets, I couldn't help myself!"

"A likely story!" she replied, pouting again.

"Aloha freaks!" Connie grimanced as the cocky voice of Guy Self reverbarated around the playground.

"Don't start Guy." Max growled softly, slipping a protective arm around Zoe's shoulders.

Guy loomed over the group, a smug smile plastered on his face. Cal stood on his left side, the only remaining member of the original gang.

"Sup Freeman? Heard about your dad."

Rita stiffened, her jaw set in a hard line. Connie pulled her closer.

"Such a shame, though at least now he doesn't have to live with it."

"Live with what?" Zoe spat, stepping in front of Rita protectivly.

"The shame of having a daughter who's a lesbian."

Connie snapped. She'd had enough of this. She hurled herself at Guy, ready to tear chunks out of him. Zoe saw this and caught hold of around the waist, holdimg her fast.

"Let go of me Zo!"

"He's not worth it Connie!"

The brunette struggled in her friends grasp, desperate to make Guy pay for what he'd said. There was no way she was going to let him get away with that.

"And, what is going on here?" a voice asked. The bully stiffened and turned to face the headmaster.

Heinrik Hannsen towered over the blonde.

"He was making derogatory comments about Rita's dad!" Connie yelled, still struggling against Zoe.

"Really Mr Self? Follow me. You too Mr Knight."

The pair followed Hannsen inside. Zoe didn't let go of Connie until they had disappeared into the building.

"I'll kill him. I'll FUCKING kill him!" She screamed, still furious. Rita slipped her arms around the angry teens waist and kissed her cheek.

"You're quite cute when you're angry." she grinned.

"He had no right to say that to you!"

"No, he didn't. But we both know that what he said was a crock of bull."

"I suppose..." Connie mumbled. She turned to Zoe and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that."

Zoe laughed and punched Connie's arm gently.

"S'alright, just make sure I'm around next time you decide to try and kill him."

"I will don't worry. I'm starving, let's go and get something to eat!"

"Okey doke." Rita slipped her hand into Connie's and pulled her towards the canteen. The group followed them. Connie could feel Rita shivering against her.

"Are you cold?"

"Mmm a little, then again it is November."

Connie giggled softly, squeezing Rita's hand. They entered the canteen and ate their lunch in a thoughtful silence.

"At least the mocks are done now. We can focus on Christmas." Robyn said, grinning widely. Connie groaned heavily.

"God, I hate Christmas."

"What?" Rita cried, "How can you hate Christmas? It's the best!"

"Yeah it's delightful! The pungent smell of the tree, the caterwaling at the door at 3am becauae apparantly carol singers don't need sleep, the ridiculous amount of toy advertisments on TV. Need I go on?"

"Right well this year Mr Scrooge I'm going to convert you. I vow by the end of this Christmas you will love it!"

"I highly doubt that!"

Rita stuck out her tounge playfully, whilst Connie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place tonight?"

"Ey up Con, looks like Rita has got some very interesting plamz for you tonight." Max winked. Rita kicked him hard under the table.

"Ow what the hell was that for?"

"Being so dirty minded."

"Sounds like fun Reets."

"Cool!"

* * *

Rita slipped her hand into Connie's as the two of them strolled towards maths.

"What do you reckon grumpy Griffin will have planned for us today then?

"Ugh, probably surds again. I hate surds." Connie groaned.

The two entered the classroom, readying themselves for another lesson on the dreaded surds. Instead they walked into find a young teacher at the front of the classroom.

"Ah, good afternoon ladies, this is our new maths teacher, Ms Lloyd." Mr Griffin smilied warmly as the two took their seats. Ms Lloyd smilied softly at the pair before turning to the rest of the class.

"Right, today we're going to look at simultaneous equations."

About halfway through the lesson, Ms Lloyd arrived at the pairs table.

"Rita isn't it?"

"Er, yeah."

"I went to school with your parents, I was really sorry to hear about your dad."

Rita frowned slightly, "Weren't you at the funeral?"

"Yeah, your eulogy was beautiful."

"Thank you, Sorry, they never mentioned a Lloyd."

"But surely they mentioned a Diane?" she grinned. Rita's eyes widened in suprise.

"Yeah! You where their best mate!"

Diane laughed softly, "Yeah, I was at their wedding as well."

"I know, I've seen you in the photos, I can't believe I didn't recognise you!"

"How's your mum doing?"

"She's... okay. It's hard though."

"I was thinking of popping around after school today, if that's okay?"

"Yeah she'd love that! As long as you don't mind Connie being there as well."

Diane smiled warmly at the brunette. "Of course not, if that's okay with her?"

Connie looked up from the questions and smilied, "The more the merrier!"

"Great! How about I give you two a lift home then?"

"Alright."

* * *

"Ready to go girls?" Diane asked slipping on her coat, and attempting to gather up all her notes.

"Here let me help." Connie offered as a large pile of papers slid off the desk. She caught them nimbly, as Diane smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Connie, that's really kind of you."

"Ah, don't worry about it. I don't mind."

"How come you never offer to carry my stuff?" Asked Rita, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Because you can manage on your own, you proved that when you beat Max in an arm wrestle."

"I knew that was going to come back to haunt me." she muttered, grabbing the last of the papers from the desk and followed the pair to Diane's car. They dumped the paperwork into the boot, and clambered into the car.

"Right, okay which way?"

"Through the town centre and turn left outside the pharmacy. It's not far down the road."

"Okey dokey, here we go!"

Connie giggled at the maths teacher and leant her head against Rita's shoulder. It was good to have everything back to normal again.

They pulled up outside Rita's house not long afterwards. Diane climbed out of the car, followe closely by Connie and Rita. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her house key and unlocked the door.

"Your house is huge." said Diane, looking at in awe.

Rita laughed, "If you think this is big, you should see the size of Connie's!"

They entered the house and Rita put her keys in the bowl. She shivered furiously.

"Why hasn't she put the heating on it's freezing!"

The group entered the living room, an ominous air settlimg around them. Something didn't feel right. Connie nervously surveyed her surroundings. She shivered and pulled her cardigan around her tightly.

"Hey Con, can you make some drinks whilst I go and see if mum's upstairs."

Connie nodded tentativly and headed towards the kitchen. Her instincts were screaming at her not to go into the kitchen, but she ignored them.

'You're just being paranoid.' she told herself. "Do you want anything?" she asked Diane.

"A cup of tea would be great thanks. Milky with two sugars."

"Kay!" Connie winked, trying to hide her misgivings. She stumbled into the kitchen, a sick feeling settling into the pit of her stomach.

She reached into the cupboard to get a cup out when something caught her eye. She turned round and let out a sharp gasp. She dropped the cup in her hand which broke over her foot. She didn't notice the shards of ceramic cup stuck in her foot as she shakily made her way over to the corner. She slowly knealt down in front of her discovery, her hands shaking as she reached out towards it.

"Connie are you alri- oh my God! Is that... no it can't be... Adele?" Diane gripped the door frame hard.

"Call an ambulance." Connie said, no emotion left in her voice. She fumbled to the side of her neck, feeling for a pulse in her neck. She found it, it was very weak, but it was there. Almostly robotically she surveyed the body in front of her. Both her wrists were sliced open and still bleeding quite heavily. There were older scars on her arms and wrists, as well as bruising around her neck.

Connie got up off the floor and grabbed a tea towel using it in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Hey, is mum- MUM!" Rita screamed, stumbling across the scene. Diane quickly round her arms around her waist pulling her close.

"Rita, listen to me, the ambulance is on its way, let Connie get on with it she seems to know what she's doing." she soothed the teen, rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"It's going to be okay sweetie, come on."

Rita began to sob quietly into the older woman's chest. This couldn't be happening. Not again. Please God, not again.

Sirens sounded outside, and the paramedics came through into the kitchen. They paused briefly at the door before racing over to Adele.

"Hello sweetheart, my name's Carol, can you tell me what her name is?" the paramedic put an arm on Connie's.

"H-her name's Adele Freeman. She's thirty seven, attempted suicide. She has a deep laceration on each wrist, older scarring on her upper and lower arms and bruising round her neck. Her pulse is really weak, I think she's tachicardic and lost about 3 pints of blood." She reeled off, her hands shaking, caked in blood that wasn't her own.

"Alright sweetie thank you. We'll take her into the ED. Arthur get a board and collar please."

Rita stood trembling, "Is she going to be okay." she whispered.

"We're going to take her to the ED, we'll know more when we get there." Carol glanced at Connie.

"You need to come in as well, you've got shards in your foot, I'll get a wheelchair."

"Wha- oh. I hadn't noticed." Arthur smiled warmly,

"That'll be the adreniline chuck. It can make you do crazy things. Come on, hop on."

* * *

Rita sat next Connie in the cubicles. She was incredibly pale, chewing her lip nervously. Connie squeezed her hand tightly, her foot elevated on a pillow.

Diane poked her head through the curtain, holding 3 cardboard cups of coffee in her hand.

"I thought you might want a drink." she passed one to Connie and the other to Rita, keeping the last one for herself.

"Thank you." Connie smiled at the maths teacher. "Have you heard anything?" Diane shook her head,

"Still in theatre I think."

The curtain was ripped back and Olivia stood there hair all over the place, eyes wild with panic.

"Connie? Oh thank God. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mum, Rita's mum is the main concern now."

Olivia looked at the small blonde who was curled up on her chair. She placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"I- I should probably go." Diane mumbled.

"No." Rita spoke up, "Stay. Please." Diane nodded, smiling softly.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met." Olivia held out her hand, "I'm Ms Olivia Beauchamp, I work upstairs in neurology."

"Diane Lloyd, I teach maths at Holby High, I'm an old friend of Adele's."

Just then, Dr Miles entered the cubicle.

"Rita, can I borrow you for a moment?"

"... she's dead isn't she?"

"Rita-"

"ISN'T SHE?"

"Yes."

Rita buried her face in her knees and began to sob heavily. Connie ran a hand through her hair. This was insane. Diane gripped the small table, paleing and breathing heavily, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"We found this in resus. It must have fallen out of her pocket. It's for you." Dr Miles held it out to Rita who sniffed and took it from him. Tears began to pour down her face as she read:

 _My dearest Rita,_

 _I know this must be incredibly difficult for you, and if there were any other way I would have grasped it in a heartbeat. But there isn't. Your dad and I have been together since childhood, and I cannot bear to think of my life without him._

 _I want you to remember that I will always love you, and that you make my proud every day. You have so much of your dad in you, and I know he is proud of you to._

 _I'm sorry sweetie_

 _Love forever_

 _Mum x_


	9. The Christmas of a Lifetime

**A/N:** **ARGH! I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS BAAAAAAAD ROO, VERY BAD ROO! It's a little early for a Christmas chapter I know, but it's some light hearted fluff to make up for the last chapter and not updating in like two months.**

 **Obilivionokay: You're really kind thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Mini Peacelet: ;) I aim to keep you guessing!**

 **Tanith Panic: I completely agree with you. Guy's character in this is actually based on someone close to me, so it's my way of venting my feelings on the matter, without causing any tension between myself and this person.**

 **Neve: I know, I know, but things will get better I promise!**

 **M-is-for-mollymansfieldmealing: Tee hee, I have considered that option. The jury's still out on that one.**

 **Chlo: I'm glad you like it! All will be revealed ;)**

 **Also a quick note to those who have read this so far: I have never had a fanfiction that has recieved such an amazing amoint of feedback in such a short space of time so a HUGE thank you to everyone!**

* * *

Rita awoke with a start, jolted from her sleep by yet another nightmare. She rolled over and looked at the clock, groaning as it read 5:34am. Deciding that it was pointless trying to get back to sleep again, she swung her feet out of bed and crept quietly down the stairs. Connie's house was freezing in the early hours of the morning. She pulled her slippers onto her feet and grabbed her dressing gown, making her way to the kitchen. She came face to face with Olivia, who was gripping a cup of coffee in her hands, ready to start her early shift on Neurology.

"Sorry Rita did I wake you?"

"No, couldn't sleep." she mumbled, fumbling with the kettle.

"Nightmares?"

Rita nodded, sitting the kettle on it's stand and turning it on.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No thanks."

"When does project 'Convert the Grinch' start then?" Olivia asked, quickly changing the subject. A small smile graced the blonde's lips.

"At school, the whole gang's in on it and some of the staff."

"I've been trying to convert her for years! I don't think you'll manage it!"

"Wanna have a little bet?"

Olivia grinned, "What're the stakes?"

"If I fail I'll do the washing up on Christmas Day. If I succeed, you have to turn your pager off on Christmas day."

"Ooo, they're high stakes young Freeman, are you sure it's worth the risk?"

"I'm confident in my persuasive skills. So, what'd you say?"

"Okay, deal."

"Deal."

The two shook hands, before Olivia grabbed her bag and pulled Rita into a hug.

"See you later Rita, say good morning to Connie for me yeah?"

"Course! Have a good day. Oh, hang on a minute!"

Olivia turned round as Rita pulled a small packet from the fridge.

"I er, made you a sandwich. You're always talking about how much you hate the food in the canteen."

"Rita, that's so sweet! Thank you!"

Olivia pecked her gently on the cheek before carefully placing her sandwich in her bag. "Good luck with the Christmas plan!"

"Thanks! I'm gonna need it!"

Olivia waved goodbye to the small blonde, quietly shutting the door behind her. Rita sighed softly deciding to shower before waking her girlfriend.

* * *

It was the last week of term at Holby High and all work had been suspended to allow the children to wind down before breaking up on the Friday. Even the Year Eleven's were allowed to kick back and relax after their mock exams. The talent show was on Friday along with non-uniform day and everyone was eager for it to arrive. However, their wait was justified as, on the Thursday, the staff panto took place.

"You are going to love the staff panto Rita!" Robyn cried, grinning widely.

"It's hillarious, they never know their lines and it's utter shambles but the jokes they make are so funny!" Dixie giggled.

The group had met Connie and Rita outside the gates, eagerly discussing past experiences and shows.

"I don't get what the big deal is about it." Connie replied, already in Grinch mode. Rita rolled her eyes heavily at her.

"Are you ever happy at Christmas?"

"No."

"Well I'm going to have to do something about that!" Rita grinned, looping her arm in hers.

"You really don't y'know?"

"Oh I do, you have no idea how much is riding on this."

They walked up the drive, Rita excited for what was to come. It was going to be great!

* * *

Rita walked into form, winking at Elliot. He winked back, looking around the form room happily. Rita gently slipped her hands over Connie's eyes and walked her into the form room.

"Reets what're you doing? Is this part of your plan to convert me? Coz if I'm being honest, it's not working!"

"Just shush and trust me. You do trust me right?"

"I wonder why sometimes."

Rita removed her hands from her eyes and revealed the room to her girlfriend. Small red and gold baubles hung from the edge of windows and the ceiling and dainty golden fairy lights hung around the door. It was warm and cozy, without being to flashy. Connie stood, mouth wide open.

"You said you hated decorations because they were tacky and OTT, so I decided to show you, with the help of Professor Hope, that they can be really pretty and make things really special and beautiful. Just like you." she explained, slipping her arms around her waist.

"Huh, it does look pretty great I'll admit. But you'll have to do better than that."

Rita sighed, rolling her eyes at Elliot who giggled at the pair.

"Fine. This is not over Beauchamp." Rita warned as they took their seats. Connie smiled softly. She was secretly pleased with the effort she was putting into it. It was good to see her happy for a change. The last few months had been very difficult for the young blonde and it was almost a relief to see her smile again.

* * *

A few hours later, Rita and Connie entered the hall ready for the staff panto. Much to Connie's surprise, her group were given front row seats (Rita and Dixie had done some serious negotiating with Hanssen). She looked at Rita who just smiled softly back. They sat down and watched the staff's rendition of 'A Christmas Carol' Elliot Hope playing Ebenezer Scrouge. It was a magnificent show, and even Connie was crying laughing. At the end of the show, Miss Bateman, adorned in an elf costume complete with plastic elf ears, stood in front of them and addressed the crowd.

"Now that the turkey is eaten, and the games have been played, we have something rather serious to say. Amongst us all in this time of a cheer, is one who we all should fear. She sits at the front, all of a grump, struggling to enjoy Christmas this year."

Connie felt a blush flooding her face as Miss Bateman glanced in her direction and winked.

"You didn't." she whispered.

"I did!" Rita whispered back as Tess continued.

"She's a bit of a pain and bit of a sulk, but when it comes to love, she has it in bulk. We won't give her a name, but she already knows, that this has something to do with the girl with the button nose."

Rita grinned broadly as Connie grew redder and redder.

"This girl wants her to know that although it's been rough, that the love that she's been shown is more than enough. So let her show you the joy that Christmas holds, and stop grumbling about all the winter colds! Share in her favourite time of the year, because Connie, she loves you my dear! Okay so I lied about giving a name but God knows you've taken a while to tame! Go forth be happy and spread your cheer, because the love you two have is nothing fear."

The school erupted into cheers as Tess bowed deeply. Connie was a very dark shade of scarlet when they got up to leave the hall. Rita pulled her to one side and kissed her.

"You hate rhyming Christmas songs. I wanted to show you that they weren't all terrible and that some of them could be romantic, if maybe a little embarrassing."

"And the kiss?"

Rita jerked her head upwards, pointing out the mistletoe above her head.

"You hate Christmas associated plants because they smell and leave a mess. This one gives me a free pass to kiss you whenever we walk underneath it."

Connie kissed Rita back, "I'm assuming it works both ways?" she asked.

"Yeah. So what do you think? Have I converted the Grinch?"

"Maybe, though I'm still not thoroughly convinced."

"You have got to be kidding me..."

"Nope."

"Are you always this difficult."

"We've been dating nearly four months now, are you really asking that question?"

"Fair enough. Just you wait until tomorrow, I'll show you how ace Christmas is!"

* * *

Rita woke on time that morning after having a thankfully nightmare free sleep. She rolled out of bed, grabbing the small parcel from her bedside table, grinning widely. Connie was either going to love it or hate it, but the entire bet rested on this parcel. The 23rd was potentially too early for presents, but what the hell. She tiptoed along the corridor and knocked on Connie's door.

"Come in!" called a small voice. She'd clearly just woken up. Rita opened the door and smiled.

"Morning."

"Hey, you okay?"

"I've got you a little something. I know it's early but you'll need it for today."

Connie sat up in bed, a small frown on her face.

"I hate presents."

"I know, but I think you'll like this one."

Connie eyed her suspiciously, tearing open the crudely wrapped parcel. Inside was a bright red jumper with a large Christmas Tree in the centre. The tree was decorated with tiny pompoms of various colours and the star on top was made of gold sequins.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Before you kill me slowly and painfully, I've got one too."

Rita pulled the jumper from behind her back and held it up for Connie to see. Her's was a dark blue, with a large Rudolf face in the centre. The familiar red nose was made of a very large red pompom and the antlers were outlined with sequins. A small grin appeared on Connie's face.

"I suppose they're equally as stupid."

"You hate novelty Christmas jumpers because they look ridiculous. The whole gang is wearing them to show you that they can look very cool if everyone joins in."

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I concede, you win. Christmas is pretty cool."

Rita whooped in delight, throwing her arms around Connie with glee.

"You have no idea how much this means to me Connie."

"Are you happy here Reets?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Good. That's all I want for you, you know that right?"

"Yeah. What's all this about?"

"Nothing. Come on, we'll be late at this rate."

* * *

"Right, well I have to go and sort something out I'll see you later." Rita quickly pecked Connie's cheek and headed up the drive.

"Wha- Where's she off to now?"

"Beats me." replied Robyn, sporting a robin jumper.

"Nevermind, nice jumper by the way, I think it's a brilliant idea."

"Thanks, I thought you'd like it!"

"Where are the others? We're really thin on the ground this morning."

"No idea, maybe they've got another surprise planned. Has Rita converted you yet?" Zoe asked, raising her eyebrows quizzically.

"…Yes, I have to admit, Christmas is pretty cool."

"Christmas miracles really do exist!" cheered Dixie, high fiving Jeff.

"Haha, very funny! Come on, the bells gone!"

* * *

Half an hour later, the gang were gathered in the hall watching the talent show, Rita, along with Max, Lofty and Ethan, had still not shown up. The talent show passed fairly quickly none of the acts particularly inspiring or exciting. It was time for the final act and Mr Garcia and Mr Chalker came bounding onto the stage.

"We have one more fabulous act lined up for you ladies and gents!" Big Mac cried.

"Straight from our very talented Year Eleven Group come four individuals that will rock your world!" Noel added.

"So please welcome to the stage, The Lodgers!"

The crowd cheered and clapped as Connie's jaw dropped. Rita, Max, Lofty and Ethan entered on stage, the three boys picking up instruments (Max and Lofty on guitar, Ethan on drums) and Rita standing in front of the microphone. She grinned nervously, waving at Connie who stood awestruck.

"Umm, this is for a really special someone in my life so here goes."

She quietly counted them in and they began to play.

 _"I thought love was only true in fairy tales_  
 _Meant for someone else but not for me_  
 _Love was out to get me_  
 _That's the way it seemed_  
 _Disappointment haunted all of my dreams_

 _Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_  
 _Not a trace, of doubt in my mind_  
 _I'm in love, and I'm a believer_  
 _I couldn't leave her if I tried_  
 _No not if I tried_

 _I thought love was more or less a giving thing_  
 _Seems the more I gave the less I got_  
 _What's the use in tryin'_  
 _All you get is pain_  
 _When I needed sunshine I got rain_

 _Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_  
 _Not a trace, of doubt in my mind_  
 _I'm in love and I'm a believer_  
 _I couldn't leave her if I tried_  
 _Not if I tried_

 _Love was out to get me_  
 _That's the way it seemed_  
 _Disappointment haunted all of my dreams_  
 _What's the use of trying_  
 _All you get is pain_  
 _When I wanted sunshine I got rain_

 _Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_  
 _Not a trace, of doubt in my mind_  
 _I'm in love and I'm a believer_  
 _I couldn't leave her if I tried_  
 _No not if I tried_  
 _Not if I tried, no_  
 _'Cause I'm a believer_  
 _Yes I'm a believe_ r"

The song concluded and the hall erupted into cheers, marvelling at the music they'd produced. Rita blushed furiously as Connie raced towards the stage. She quickly headed up the stairs. Once she reached her girlfriend she pulled her into a deep kiss, giving it all the passion she could muster. The crowd wolf whistled and cheered again as the pair broke apart, flushed.

"That was amazing Reets."

"I'm glad you liked it!"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"The song and teaching me just how wonderful Christmas is."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Rita woke up on Christmas morning to Connie shaking her awake.

"Mmm, what?"

"Get up you lazy git! It's snowing!"

"What?"

Rita swung her legs out of bed and dashed to the window. The snow was falling in heavy sheets, covering the landscape in a blanket of white crystals.

"Wow. A white Christmas."

"It looks so pretty."

"Not as pretty as you though." Rita wound her arms around the brunette's waist and kissed her head.

"You're such a creep!"

"Quite possibly, how about we go and see if Santa's been?" she grinned, hugging Connie tighter.

"I like the sound of that! I'll go and get my dressing gown and slippers!"

Connie raced along the corridor and pulled on her clothes before rejoining Rita. The pair intertwined their hands and eargly skipped down the stairs, peeking into the living room.

"Oi you two! Wait for me!" Olivia called, entering through the front door.

"Mum? I thought you were working?"

"Nope. I've cancelled all my electives for today and my pager is off." she grinned, winking slightly at Rita who grinned back.

"This is going to be a great Christmas!" Connie beamed and the three entered the living room, opening the various presents that lay scattered on the floor and furnishings. Half an hour later and all the presents had been opened. Rita and Connie had changed into their matching penguin onesies and were debating which new movie to watch (Rita wanted to watch The Hunger Games Mocking Jay Part One , whereas Connie was determined to watch The Grinch) when Olivia walked in with a large envelope.

"We've got one more present for you Rita." she said, handing her the envelope. The blonde frowned suspiciously as Connie watched a small nervous smile on her face.

Rita carefully opened it and pulled out the paper inside. Her hands began to tremble as she read what it said.

'This document certifies that Olivia Matilda Beauchamp is from this day forward the legal guardian of Rita Elizabeth Freeman'.

"Wha- I-I-"

"Is this what you wanted?" Connie asked, placing a hand on Rita's shoulder nervously. Rita looked from her to Olivia and back again. She shakily got to her feet and placed the certificate on the floor before throwing her arms around Olivia's neck, overcome with emotion.

"Thank you." she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. Olivia hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"You don't have to thank me sweetheart. I wanted to do this."

Rita released her from her hug and turned around to hug Connie.

"Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other then?" Connie joked.

"Looks like it."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Ta da! Please leave a review, I love reading them!**

 **Roo xxx**


	10. New Year's Travesty

**A/N:** **Next chapter! Updates will be fairly inconsistent, started my 5 A-Levels (all essay based, not my best idea...).**

 **DEDICATED TO THE FABULOUS THATRUDITELUNARINTHETARDIS ON TUMBLR! HAPPY BELATED** **BIRTHDAY!**

 **Oblivionokay: Glad it was worth the wait, not sure if this one will be though... shhh don't jinx it for her! XD**

 **Tanith Panic: Thank you! I loved writing Connie as a bit of Grinch.**

 **Neve: Oh no don't die! XD**

 **m-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing: You totally did! Might have to reverse those tears...**

 **lollyblanc0454: Glad you like it!**

 **BethMx: Yay! Glad the ending has gone down well with you all! (ooo I might even post another festive themed one then...)**

 **14o199: I love portraying Rita this way, I need an even balance of both for this to work and I'm glad it's worked out so well!**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE. THIS WILL BE A CONTINUOS THEME WITH MENTIONS AND REFRENCES THROUGHOUT THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT.**

* * *

The Christmas holiday seemed to fly by, the young couple spending many days playing in the snow until their noses turned blue and many nights curled up under a blanket with hot chocolate. It was pure bliss.

Rita seemed to settle in well in the Beauchamp household, the adoption certificate framed on her wall in pride of place. Olivia and Diane had become good friends over the last month as they supported both teens through the horrors that had occurred recently.

"You ready to go girls?" Olivia's voice came from the bottom of the stairs.

"Two secs mum!" yelled Connie as she fought with the strap on Rita's heels.

"I'll find my flats Con, leave it!"

"I'm nearly there… ah ha! Got it!"

Rita rolled her eyes as Connie cheered in triumph.

"Come on then, we're gonna be late for the party at this rate!"

The two carefully made their way down the stairs to where Olivia was waiting.

"Well don't you both look beautiful?" she grinned.

Connie was wearing a knee length burgundy dress, her curled and carefully pinned to the side of her head. Rita adorned a pair of black formal pants and a sheer white blouse with black cuffs and collar. The three women clambered into the car and headed for Zoe's where the New Year's Party was being held.

"I can't believe they're making you work on New Year's!" Rita exclaimed.

"Well someone's got to be there when drunken louts bash their heads in on the curb!"

"But why does it have to be you? Surely you're entitled to some time off?"

"One of the disadvantages of being top dog I'm afraid." Olivia sighed, pulling up in front of the Hanna household.

"Promise me you'll be careful tonight ladies? I don't mind you having a drink or two, but I don't want to be patching your heads up."

"We promise." Rita nodded, "I don't think there'll be any alcohol anyway."

"Just in case though?"

"Promise." Rita gave Olivia a hug before climbing out of the car. Connie planted a kiss on her cheek before joining her girlfriend.

The pair walked into the party hand in hand, quickly greeted by their friends.

"Hey freechamp's here!" Lofty cheered, his arm slung around Dylan's shoulders.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it!" Zoe grinned, bounding over.

"Hey Zo! Nice party!" Connie grinned.

"Thanks! Lemonade?"

"Yeah go on then."

The young couple quickly faded into the hype of the party, dancing the night away.

* * *

Four hours later at 8:00, Connie tapped Rita on the shoulder.

"I'm going for some fresh air!" she yelled over the music, head pounding slightly from the volume of it.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah I'll be fine!"

"Alright, just don't be long!" Rita pulled her in for a kiss before Connie left her sight, not realising what awaited outside the front door.

A very drunken Guy Self stumbled around the corner, having just finished a bottle of whiskey he'd stolen from his father's liquor cupboard. He approached the Hanna household as Connie walked out, wrapping her arms around herself as the cold hit her. She wished she'd brought a jacket.

"Beauchamp!" he drawled, revelling in the shock and fear on her face.

"What's wrong? Not so confident without your blonde bitch are you?"

He leered towards her, forcing the brunette to back down the alley at the side of the house.

"Hey, it's okay! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"A-and why should I believe you?" Connie stammered, half with cold, half in fear.

"All I want is to straighten you out!"

Connie's eyes widened in shock and fear as the realisation of what he was about to do dawned on her, as Guy pinned her against the wall.

"Guy… please… don't." she begged, her voice barely a whisper.

"You know you want me Connie, you always have."

"Guy-"

"Shhh!" he taunted, slipping his hand up her dress. Connie lurched away from him, tripping slightly. She would have caught herself, had Guy not flung himself upon her.

Her head hit the ground first, and hard, her wrists gripped in Guy's tight grasp. She felt blood trickle down her forehead and she groaned slightly, fighting against the large figure as he thrust himself inside her. She cried out in pain as he forced the matter and a sharp shooting pain shot through her skull, as she slipped slowly out of consciousness. She was terrified. She tried to call out for Rita, for Zoe, for anybody that would help her, but found she hadn't the strength. The last thing she remembered before she passed out was Guy growling in her ear:

"There we go. All straight now."

* * *

Rita glanced at the large clock on the wall. It was 8:30 and there was still no sign that Connie had returned.

"Zoe!" she called, making her way over to the hostess.

"What's up Reets?"

"Have you seen Connie? She went for some air like half an hour ago and I haven't seen her since."

"No, I haven't, but Max just went outside for a cigarette she might still be-"

"ZOE!" Max's voice rang through the house, the panic and the fear in his tone unignorably prominent.

Zoe glanced at Rita, and the two raced outside followed by a gaggle of party guests.

"Zo over here!"

The two young women dipped into the alleyway, pushing past the slowly accumulating group of bystanders. Rita almost passed out, Zoe catching her as they stared dumbfounded at the still body in the slowly reddening snow.

"Call an ambulance!" Zoe yelled, gently lowering Rita to the ground as her knees gave way. Dylan whipped out his phone and hastily rang the number for the emergency services. The blonde sobbed quietly in her friends arms.

Why? Why was this happening to her again? What had she done that was so awful that she warranted losing everybody that she loved?

Max carefully removed his jacket and placed it over Connie in an attempt to keep her warm. He felt for a pulse and a found a weak one, faint and thready, but still very much there.

"She's okay Rita." He whispered, placing a hand on her knee, "She's going to be fine."

The blonde only watched in an almost trance like state as the ambulance arrived. The paramedics clambered out of the ambulance and began to assess the frozen figure, stabilising her neck before carefully carrying her into the ambulance, closely followed by Rita. The blonde sat beside her girlfriend, gripping her icy hand in hers, only half listening as the paramedic reassured her. The ambulance screamed through the streets of Holby and pulled up outside the ED doors, met by a mildly puzzled Dr Miles.

"Rita? We must stop meeting like this!" he joked weakly, only earning a small smile from the blonde.

"R-Rita?" Rita spun around, coming face to face with her guardian, cursing silently as she remembered who the on-call neurologist was.

"Where's Connie?" Olivia's worst fears were confirmed as the brunette was wheeled past the two women into resus, as they watched transfixed.

"She went- it was- I offered to go with her- I should've- Max- she was just- I don't know-" Rita stammered and stuttered, trying to explain to Olivia what had happened, tears pouring down her face as her knees gave way again and she collapsed to the ground.

Olivia quickly joined the blonde, pulling her close, rocking her soothingly.

"Shh, it's okay. It's not your fault."

"I should've gone with her!"

"It's not your fault, you couldn't have known."

"First dad, then mum, now Connie. What have I done to deserve this?"

"Nothing. It's just bad luck. Connie will be fine. Come on it's freezing out here, let's get you inside."

Olivia slowly helped the still sobbing blonde to her feet and led her through the doors, past the bustling reception area and towards resus.

Dr Miles frowned as he checked Connie for further injures and found large, dark, finger shaped bruises around her wrists. Realisation hit him like an avalanche.

"Dr Jones would you pull up a screen and check Miss Beauchamp here for sexual assault injures please?"

The young female doctor nodded, and Dr Miles stepped outside the screen as she checked the brunette. The screen was pulled back and Dr Jones nodded grimly.

"Right, thanks Emma. I think theatre are ready for her now, will you take her up."

Running a hand through his slowly greying hair, he left resus and Olivia and Rita outside.

"Let's do this in my office ladies." He sighed, as the three of them made their way down the corridor.

"Alright. Connie is suffering from severe inter-cranial haemorrhaging, which is why she's gone to theatre. They can relieve the pressure and stem the bleed, but she will be kept in a medically induced coma for a while to allow the brain some time to heal."

Rita buried her face in her hands as Olivia paled slightly.

"There's more. We found significant bruising around her wrist that looked like handprints. Upon further inspection, Dr Jones found that…"

"Found what?" Olivia asked, already half knowing the answer but willing the doctor to prove her wrong.

"Connie's been assaulted, sexually assaulted."

Olivia's eyes widened in shock, her fists clenching. Rita clapped her hands over her mouth, all colour draining from her face.

"No…" the neuro-consultant whispered, "No…"

"I- I need some space." Rita mumbled, dashing from the room and out of the ED into the cold night air.

Olivia made no attempt to follow her as she struggled to comprehend the news, all the fear, all the anger, all the sorrow, flooding out at once as she completely broke down. Dr Miles quickly joined the grieving mother and wrapped his arms around.

"It's going to be alright Liv, Connie'll be fine." He mumbled, kissing her forehead.

"You don't know that." She sobbed, burying her face in his jacket.

"Hey, she's a Beauchamp, you lot are fighters."

"I can't lose her Joe, I just can't."

"I know sweetie, I know."

Once outside the ED doors, Rita leant against the wall, breath coming in gasps, hands balled into fists. She was going to find whoever did this, and when she did she was going to kill him. He was a dead man walking. She pulled her phone from her pocket as it began to ring, displaying Zoe's caller ID.

"Hey." Rita sniffed, answering it.

"Hey. Is Connie alright?"

"They've, um, they've just taken her up to theatre, they're gonna have to keep her in a coma for a while."

"Oh Rita… is it just her head though?"

"No… someone raped her Zo."

"W-what?"

Rita could hear Max mumbling in the background.

"Um… can I tell Max?"

"Yeah, but keep it between us three yeah?"

"Y-yeah."

There were several moments of tense silence before Max's voice could be heard on the other end of the phone.

"The minute you find out who it is, let me know. I'll help you teach them a lesson."

* * *

That Monday, Rita returned to school with the gang, minus Connie. The brunette had come through theatre okay but was still in a coma. The blonde was subdued to say the least, but her friends were incredibly supportive.

"What's the matter Freeman? Girlfriend dump you?" came the sneering voice of Guy Self.

"Not today Guy yeah?" Cal mumbled, knowing full well the state Connie was in.

"But I haven't told you yet Cal have I?" he crowed, "I straightened bonnie Beauchamp out!"

Rita whipped round, eyes flaming with anger, as the group gawked at Guy.

"What?" Rita asked, her voice filled with menace.

"Yeah, we had a bit in the alley. Boy-"

Guy never got to finish his sentence before the blonde laid into him. She flew at him, punching and kicking, scratching and screaming. It took Lofty, Robyn, Ethan and Cal to pull her off him. The pompous twit didn't even have the sense to act remorseful.

"Jealous are we?"

"SHE'S IN A COMA BECAUSE OF YOU! SHE MIGHT NEVER WAKE UP!"

"Big whoop, one less lesbian to filthy the earth."

Rita broke free of the grasp of her friends and launched herself at Guy again, busting his nose and lip.

"SHE COULD DIE! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW LONG THEY PUT YOU AWAY FOR MURDER?"

Rita was pulled off Guy again, this time by Charlie, Diane, Tess and Elliot. The blonde was sobbing uncontrollably, fighting against the teachers that restrained her.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" she screamed, " **HE** RAPED HER! **HE** PUT HER IN A COMA!"

Max pulled his phone out and dialled the number the officer on Connie's case had given him.

"DI Clifford? Yeah it's Max Walker here, I know who was responsible for the assault of Connie Beauchamp. Yeah, I'm looking right at him. Holby High School. Ten minutes? Sounds great. Bye."

Guy's eyes widened in shock, and he went to make a run for it.

"Oh no you don't." Max grunted, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back, successfully restraining him, "You're not running away from this."

Rita was still struggling, determined to finish off the smug rapist. Diane moved in front of the blonde and knelt down until they were the same height.

"Look at me. Guy is about to get exactly what he deserves. What he did is wrong on so many levels, but Rita, he's not worth going to prison for."

Rita looked deep into the deep brown eyes of her maths teacher, tears beginning to trail down her cheeks.

"Can you honestly say this is what your parents would want, what CONNIE would want?"

Rita shook her head, breaking down completely. Diane took the small blonde in her arms and hugged her tightly, quietly reassuring her as the police pulled up.

DI Dan Clifford climbed out of the leading vehicle, followed by Superintendent Maddy Young.

"Is this him?" He asked Max who was still restraining him.

"Yup. This is Guy Self, 16 years old, classmate of both Connie Beauchamp and Rita Freeman."

"And who did that to his face?"

"Rita when he started gloating about how he'd 'straightened her out'."

"HA, you've got no proof of that!"

"Actually…" piped up Cal, stopping the voice recorder on his phone, "We have. I knew, the minute you said 'I haven't told you yet' that it was you. You've reached a whole new level of low Guy. I went to primary school with Connie. She's not that bad once you get to know her. You're just jealous because you know she wouldn't look twice at you, even if she were straight."

Guy's jaw dropped as Cal earned grin's and pats on the back from the brunette's friends.

"Guy Self, I'm arresting you for the sexual and physical assault of Constance Louise Beauchamp on the 31st of December 2014. You do not have to say anything that may harm your defence but anything you do say may be held against you in court."

Maddy hastily clipped the handcuffs onto the rapist's wrists and shoved him into the back of the car. Dan nodded in acknowledgement to Max and the car drove off.

Rita quietly opened the door to the ITU unit where Connie was recovering. She looked so peaceful lying there on the bed, the only remainder of the horrors of the last week being the small dressing on her forehead. Pulling up a chair, Rita took hold of her hand and kissed it.

"Hey you. I know who it was now. I nearly killed the piece of shit, would've done if it wasn't for half the school pulling me off him. He's being held in the station until they can transfer him."

Rita carefully moved a lock of stray brown hair from Connie's eyes.

"I should have come out with you Con. I'm so sorry."

Connie's eyelids began to flicker, and the blonde's heart lept.

"Connie?"

Her eyes now open, the teen gave Rita a small tired smile.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hi." Rita grinned, tears pouring down her cheeks, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, and my head's throbbing."

"I'm so sorry."

"You have absolutely nothing to apologise for you numpty. None of this is your fault." Connie gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, smiling fondly at her girlfriend.

"I-I'd better go and get Olivia. She needs to know you're okay. I'll be right back."

Rita dashed form ITU, skidding down the corridor until she reached the neurologists office. She knocked quickly, impatient to tell her the news.

"Come in!"

Practically flinging the door off its hinges, Rita burst in.

"Rita! What-"

"She's awake."

Olivia needed no further explanation. She stood up and raced past the blonde, both of them heading back to ITU.

"Wha-"

The monitors next to Connie's bed were bleeping furiously, the brunette no longer conscious, as the doctor's bustled around her.

"I don't understand, she was just-" Rita started.

Then, the monitor flat lined.

* * *

 **A/N:** **And just to make you hate me more, I don't know when I'll be able to update this next ;)**

 **Reviews are always welcomed!**


	11. Justice Not Served

**A/N:** **Mwhaha, it was a nasty cliffhanger that. I'd say I'm sorry but...**

 **Oblivionokay: I didn't mean to stamp on your heart! Sorry it's taken so long to get it up...**

 **Tanith Panic: I love your reviews so much, they really make me smile :) Spy no longer, the update is here!**

 **lollyblanc0454: Oops... ;)**

 **Many thanks to my other readers, reviews are always greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Connie's body jolted from the bed as they shocked her for the third time. Olivia and Rita watched in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. Not to Connie.

"I only left for a second…" Rita whispered, "She was awake, we were talking-" Her body began to tremble, tears threatening to spill from her eyes again.

Olivia couldn't find the words to comfort the blonde as she watched Connie jolt from the bed again. She couldn't lose her. Not after everything. Not after- not after Joseph. She had to tell her about him, she'd meant to, and now it looked like it was all too late.

"I should never have left her again…" Rita mumbled. Olivia's head snapped towards the blonde and she gripped her shoulders tightly. The blonde looked up her guardian, her face full of shock and fear.

"Don't **EVER** blame yourself for this, do you hear me? Never."

"But-"

"There are no buts here Rita. The only reason that we're in this mess is because of that scumbag Self."

Olivia's bright blue eyes burned into Rita's auburn ones. For the first time all week, Rita felt guiltless, her guardian's words absolving all shreds of doubt. She buried her head in her shoulder, sobbing helplessly. Olivia held her tight, rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"It's alright, it's okay, she's going to be okay."

The high pitched whining of the heart monitor stopped, and for one gut wrenching second the room was silent, before the steady, rhythmic beating returned. Olivia sighed in relief.

She was alive.

* * *

Rita stared glumly out of the window. It was now early February, a whole month since the incident had occurred, and Connie was still in a coma. She'd crashed once more the week before, the line between life and death becoming thinner and thinner. The trial was scheduled for tomorrow, and it was all Rita could think of.

"Rita?"

"Hmm?" The blonde was dragged back to reality by Miss Bateman, who smiled worriedly at the blonde.

"Should you be in school today?"

"I still have GCSE's to do." She murmured.

"Rita, you've not written a single thing all lesson. You've not even opened your book! Maybe you should just go home?"

"I can't." A tear slipped down Rita's face as she smiled sadly at Tess, "Not without Connie. Not today."

"Oh Rita sweetheart, I can't imagine how hard this must be for you."

Rita sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve, "I'll be fine, I just need to keep busy." She mumbled.

Tess sighed softly and pulled a tissue from her pocket, handing it to the blonde.

"Promise me something Rita."

"What?"

"Promise you don't blame yourself for this."

"I promise…" Rita lied. She couldn't help but blame herself, if only she'd insisted on going with Connie for a breath of fresh air. Then he'd never have hurt her.

"Alright then, you'd better go to lunch then, your friends will be wondering where you've got to."

Rita nodded and picked up her backpack, heading out of the classroom to their usual spot on the courtyard.

"Hey Rita!" Dixie grinned, waving her over.

"Hey Dix." Rita replied glumly, plonking herself down on the bench.

"What is it?" Dixie asked, wrapping an arm round the short blonde's shoulders.

"It's just- what if he doesn't go down for it tomorrow?"

"Are you kidding me? He practically confessed! Cal caught it on voice recorder!"

Rita shook her head miserably, "There's too much background noise, you can't hear Guy at all."

"Why didn't you tell me Reets?"

"I didn't want to disappoint you guys-"

"It's not your fault you numpty, blame crappy Blackberry's!"

"But is my fault. All of this. I should never have let her go alone."

"Rita-"

"No Dixie, I'm sick of people telling me it's not my fault! It is, why can no-one else see that? Why Dixie?" Rita broke down into tears, her whole body racking with her sobs. Dixie pulled her close, rubbing small circles on her back.

"Now you listen to me. None of this is your fault okay? Blame Guy, blame his dad, blame Zoe for throwing the party in the first place, but stop blaming yourself. It'll destroy you babe."

Rita snuffled quietly into Dixie's shoulder, not saying a word. She appreciated what her friend was trying to do but it didn't have any effect on the blonde. She knew it was her fault.

* * *

Rita swung her legs out of bed as her alarm went off. She'd not slept a wink that night, too worried about the outcome of today's trial. She made her way to the bathroom, intending to have a shower before the trial. She found Olivia in the bathroom, cuddling Connie's towel to her chest. The older woman jumped at the interruption.

"S-sorry, I-" Rita stammered, not used to seeing her guardian so fragile.

"N-no it's okay. I just wanted to- I miss her Rita." Olivia whispered, tears beginning to slip down her face.

"Me too." Rita walked over to the grieving mother and gave her hug. Olivia dropped the towel and pulled Rita close.

"I promised myself I'd stay strong for you, I didn't want you to see me like this."

"It's okay, I don't mind. She's your daughter, you're supposed to be upset."

"And so are you. I'm supposed to be looking after you."

"You are."

"Then why are you still blaming yourself?"

Rita found herself unable to answer the question, she just hugged Olivia tighter. After several tender moments the two broke apart, Olivia smiling at the young blonde.

"We'd better get ready then." She said, tucking a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"'Kay." The blonde sniffed, waiting until the tall brunette left the room before undressing and showering.

* * *

"The defence would like to call Superintendent Maddy Young to the stand in place of DI Dan Clifford who is unfortunately unavailable for this trial."

The young officer climbed up into the stand and swore her oath, knowing that the gathered crowd of Connie's friends and family were not going to like what she had to say.

"Superintendent Young, would you please state the evidence you have in your possession to convict my client?" the defence lawyer grinned nastily.

"Unfortunately, we have a distinct lack of evidence at this time."

Rita hung her head. That was it. The final nail in the coffin. Without evidence there was no way the jury would convict Guy. She looked over to where Guy was sat between two officers, hands cuffed. He was grinning cruelly, chin held high. He caught sight of Rita glaring at him and winked. Rita could feel bile rising in her throat.

"Could you explain to the court what a 'distinct lack of evidence' means Superintendent Young?"

Maddy clenched her fists, knowing the defence lawyer was dragging this out to torture the family.

"We have no DNA proof, no CCTV footage or eye witness statements, and with the victim in a coma no witness statement either."

"What about the originally reported confession, recorded on the phone of Caleb Knight?"

"Upon listening to the track, we were unable to distinguish the voice of Guy Self."

"So what evidence do you have?" A wicked glint shone in the eyes of the defence lawyer, he knew he'd cornered the officer.

"Only statements from a few of Constance's friends on the day of the arrest."

"Well they're hardly reliable source are they? They're bound to have a biased view!"

The defence lawyer turned to the jury.

"You've heard it from the mouth of the police force itself. A distinct lack of evidence, which can only mean one thing. My client is innocent. No further questions your honour."

Olivia buried her face in her hands, as Rita got ready to take to the stand, praying that by some miracle her testimony would be enough to sway the jury.

"The prosecution would like to call Rita Elizabeth Freeman to the stand."

On shaky legs, Rita carefully climbed up into the stand and swore her oath.

"Can you talk us through the events on the evening of the 31st of December 2014?"

"W-we went to a New Year's Party at our friend Zoe Hanna's house at 6pm. At about 8, Connie stepped outside for some fresh air."

"And why weren't you with her?"

"I-I offered but she turned me down."

"Right, go on Rita."

"At about half past 8 I noticed I hadn't seen her come back in and went to see if Zoe had. It was then that her boyfriend, Max Walker, shouted us from outside."

"And what did you and Miss Hanna find when you joined Mr Walker?"

"C-Connie she was-" Rita squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately to get the horrifying image out of her head.

"It's alright Miss Freeman, take your time. This must be very difficult for you." The judge smiled softly.

"Connie was lying unconscious in the snow, there was a lot of blood around her head."

"Did you accompany Miss Beauchamp to the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Did you know at this point that she had been raped?"

"… No."

"When did you discover that she had?"

"After she went up to theatre, Dr Miles told us, Connie's mum and me, that the female doctor, Dr Jones, had found evidence of sexual assault injuries."

"Can I just confirm the names for the court? Is this Dr Joseph Miles and Dr Emma Jones from Holby ED, and Ms Olivia Beauchamp?"

"Yes."

"Alright Rita. Can ask you what occurred at school on the day of the defendents arrest, the 8th of January?"

"I'd just turned up with a group of my friends-"

"Could you state the names of these friends for the benefit of the court?"

"Um, Ben Chiltren, Ethan Hardy, Robyn Miller, Caleb Knight, Max Walker, Zoe Hanna, and Kathleen Dixon."

"And out of these friends, which of them knew about the assault?"

"Just Max and Zoe."

"Okay. What happened next?"

"Guy started with his usual rubbish, trying to wind me up. It was only when he said he'd 'straightened Connie out' that I knew what had happened."

"Is that a direct quote?"

"No, his exact words were 'I straightened bonnie Beauchamp out' or something similar to that anyway."

"And what did he mean by that?"

"Connie's a lesbian. I'm assuming he meant he made her hetro." Rita spat, anger rising inside her.

"I see. Was this the first time he'd ever mentioned anything like this, or acted this way towards you and Connie."

"Not even slightly."

"Can you give me another instance where he meant either you or Connie any harm?"

"The day Connie and I met, the first day of term, he was physically attacking her. He nicked her bag and then started to punch her in the stomach. There have been multiple occasions of verbal abuse hurled in our direction as well."

Connie's lawyer nodded at Rita, before turning to the jury.

"It would seem that the crime of the 31st of January was not the first attack on young Miss Beauchamp. No further questions your honour."

The defence lawyer stood up, preparing his questions.

"Miss Freeman I was wondering if you could state your relationship to Constance Beauchamp for the court?"  
"Objection your honour! I fail to see how this relevant to the investigation!"

"Overruled."

"S-she- she's my girlfriend."

"I see. So you're bound to hate any man going near her?"

"Not at all!"

"Really? Because it would seem you have a serious problem with my client."

"That's because 'your client' is a thug and a rapist!"

"There seems to be very little solid evidence of that, whereas there is solid evidence of your hatred for Mr Self." He gestured to Guy, who was still sporting a large black eye from his run in with the small feisty blonde.

"The black eye that my client has is as a result of you punching him, correct?"

"Yes, but-"

"But what Miss Freeman? You're not honestly trying to justifying the beating of an innocent young man are you?"

"Innocent?"

"Yes. The law stipulates you are innocent until proven guilty. What proof do we have of his crimes? Tales of past beatings and name calling, and the testimony of a young, grieving girlfriend. Is it true that your parents both died recently?

"Objection! This has no relevance to the matter at hand, he should not be digging into Rita's past for evidence!" Connie's lawyer was on her feet in seconds, fury blazing in her eyes.

"Denied, but be warned Mr Gehdis, this has to relate to the case."

"Of course your honour. Well Miss Freeman?"

"Yes."

"Your father in a car accident, your mother taking her own life?"

"Yes."

"And would you say you're still grieving for them?"

"Of course I am!"

"So your judgement and ability to reach logical conclusions is flawed?"

"What? No!"

"But the very nature of grief is that your sense of judgement is clouded. You said yourself you're still in grieving! It is entirely possible that your perception of Mr Self's guilt is skewed."

He grinned at the blonde, "No further questions your honour."

* * *

Rita paced up and down outside the court room, waiting for the jury to reach their verdict.

"Rita sweetheart, sit down." Olivia smiled softly, masking her fear.

"I can't. They're not going to convict him are they?"

"You don't know that! You're testimony-"

"What, the testimony Gehdis shot to pieces because I'm 'grieving'? That testimony?"

Olivia opened her mouth to argue with the blonde, when the usher walked out of the courtroom.

"The jury have made their decision. Would you please make your way back inside?"

The two women, along with a small cluster of other people, filed back into the courtroom. Rita zoned out as they went through all the usual procedure until:

"I want you to answer my next question with only the answer guilty or not guilty. How does the jury found the defendant?"

Rita held her breath, not taking her eyes of the spokesmen. Olivia gripped her hand tight.

"Not guilty."

Rita stood up and left the courtroom, clapping a hand to her mouth. Olivia dashed after her, Guy grinning triumphantly as they passed.

"Rita? Rita, wait!"

"Why? I'm not hanging around here to watch him walk free! I know it was him! WHY? WHY DOES HE GET OFF WITH IT WHILST CONNIE JUST LIES THERE? IT'S NOT FAIR!" Rita screamed, fury and sorrow pouring out in a torrent.

"I know, I know sweetheart. But when Connie wakes up-"

"Oh come on Olivia! Do you honestly believe she will? I mean really truly believe? What do your neurologist instincts tell you?"

"I-I-"

"Exactly."

Rita raced away from the courthouse, ignoring Olivia's cries that followed her. She let her feet carry her, not really paying attention to where she was going until she arrived outside her old house. She looked up at the boarded windows and door, barely able to believe that she used to live there. She dropped to her knees and began to sob heavily, cursing and hitting the ground.

"WHY?" She bellowed into the darkening sky, "WHY ME? WHAT DID I DO WRONG? WHY DO I DESERVE ALL THIS?"

* * *

Monday morning rolled around far too quickly. The two women in the Beauchamp household hadn't said a word since Rita had returned home on the Saturday night.

"Hey." Zoe smiled as Rita arrived at the front gate.

Rita simply nodded in acknowledgement, unable to bring herself to meet her friend's eyes.

"Is there anything we can do?" Robyn asked.

"No."

Several long minutes of awkward silence passed, before Max swore violently.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

There, sauntering towards them, was a very smug Guy Self. Rita glowered at the tall teen as he reached the group.

"Hiya gang!"

"Piss off Guy." Max spat, glaring at him.

"Ooo calm down Walker, don't get your knickers in a twist! I've only come to grab Cal before I head up. You coming Knight?"

"I don't think so Guy."

"Why not?"

"I don't hang out with rapists."

"There's no proof of that, why am I standing here then?"

"Regardless of what the conviction was, we all heard you confess. I suggest you get lost sharpish mate." Dixie growled.

"I can't do this…" Rita choked, running off.

"RITA!" Dixie yelled, making to go after her. Zoe caught her arm and shook her head sadly.

"Let her go. She needs the space, she's had an awful shock."

Rita burst through the doors of the maths block, climbing the stairs two at a time until she reached the door to the roof. She flung it open, collapsing into fitful sobs. She couldn't bear it. Seeing him stood there, so smug, so confident. Her friends sticking up for her, challenging him, even though it was ALL. HER. FAULT.

She glanced towards the edge, her head spinning, ignoring the alarm that the door had set off. She shakily got to her feet and tentatively made her way towards it.

"Rita what are you doing?" yelled a voice, making Rita jump and turn round, her eyes meeting Diane's, as her parent's friend watched in shock and horror.

"I can't do this Diane. Not with everyone denying the facts. Not with everyone leaving me."

"Rita the trial decision isn't your fault-"

"No but the rest of it is! It's my fault that Connie might never wake up, my fault that my parents got into that accident, my fault that I wasn't enough for my mum!"

Tears spilled down the blonde's cheeks.

"Rita, none of the awful things that happened to you are your fault."

"But they are! I wish we'd never moved to Holby! I wish I'd never met Connie! She'd have been okay without me, she'd still be here!"

"Rita come away from the edge, let's talk about this inside."

"I don't want to talk! I just want it all to stop! All the pain, all the heartache, all of it!"

"It will Rita I promise. Please come inside." Diane begged, panic flaring in her chest.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because I've been there. I've felt like the whole universe is conspiring against me. Like it's all my fault."

Rita looked down towards the ground, noticing the gathering crowd. Footsteps sounded behind Diane as Olivia burst through the door.

"What are you doing Rita?" she asked, hear wild, breath coming in gasps from sprinting up the stairs.

"Why do you care? Connie would still be here if I'd never gotten involved. You should hate me."

"Rita I don't hate you, you're just as important to me as Connie is, I wouldn't have adopted you otherwise."

"You just feel sorry for me. Just like everyone else. I'm sick of the pitying looks and the pussy footing around me."

"Rita, I love you as though you were my own. You mean the world to me, and to Connie. What would she say if she could see you right now?"

Rita shrugged, not taking her eyes off the ground 14ft below.

"She'd tell you to hang in there." Diane continued, "To hold on just that little bit longer."

"But she can't. She won't. I'll never hear her talk again, laugh again, cry again."

"They're going to try and take her of bypass again today."

"Because that went really well last time!"

"They're really confident this time Rita. She's going to want to see you."

"I couldn't even manage to help get Guy convicted. Why would she want to see me?"

"Because she loves you Reets." Zoe peered round the doorway, a soft smile on her face, "You've no idea what you've done for her. She was an outcast, a freak, before you came along. She wouldn't say boo to a goose. You changed all that. You gave her confidence, showed her what it was like to be part of a large group of friends. It's not just Connie you changed. It's all of us. Guy's got no-one left to stand his corner. Slowly but surely, you turned all his friends against him. You did what no-one else could."

Tears brimmed at the corner of Rita's eyes, as Olivia held out her hand.

"Come on Rita, let's go inside."

Rita took one last glance at the drop before making her decision.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Oh dear is that another cliffhanger? Oops... 0:)**


	12. Learning patience

**A/N:** **'Ellooo! Yes I'm back, mildly faster than last time to re. ue you from waiting to discover Rita's fate (hee hee hee I do like writing terrible cliffhangers).**

 **Oblivionokay: Sorry for making you cry!. Here have some tissues! I'm so glad you like it, I really enjoy gettin. your reviews for every chapter, it means a lot to me xx**

 **m-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing: Oops not again! You'd better have some tissues to! I swear, I. gonna try and avoid that going forward (not making any promises though...)**

 **lollyblanc0454: I do like cliff hangers, how could you tell? ;)**

 **More Rita and Connie scenes coming up!**

 **I do love reading all your lovely reviews, and it would be great if you were to leave more!**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: GRAPHIC MENTIONS OF RAPE AND A PANIC ATTACK**

* * *

Rita looked down at the drop next to her feet before making her decision. Closing her eyes, she dropped to her knees, making no move to leave the safety of the roof. Olivia raced over to the sobbing blonde and cradled her close, rocking her gently.

"It's alright Rita, I've got you. You're okay." She whispered in her ear as Rita sobbed heavily, the realisation of what she had just tried to do hitting her hard.

"I'm s-sorry." She choked through her sobs.

"It's okay."

"I j-just want her b-back."

"I know, me too. She'll come back eventually, she just has to take her own time about it."

Zoe and Diane joined the pair on the roof, comforting the small blonde who had lost so much, but decided to stay put.

* * *

The monitors continued to beep softly next to the unconscious body of the brunette, as the nurse carried out her obs. She froze mid-pulse check. She could have sworn she saw her nose twitch. Shaking her head she returned to her task.

 _'It was just wishful thinking'_ she told herself. She knew the young teen was due to be eased off bypass again later that day, and knew that it was probably the last hope for a full recovery.

She watched fondly as Connie lay there. She'd known the brunette since she was around three, trotting after her mother down the corridor to her office after the nanny had dropped her off. Connie's fingers twitched, unnoticed by the ageing nurse, but the second twitch of her nose didn't.

Heart skipping, she raced to the side of her bed.

"Connie sweetheart can you hear me?"

A small quiet groan left the brunette's mouth and the nurse grinned.

"Hang on, I'll just fetch Dr Grange."

* * *

Rita lifted her head from Olivia's shoulder, smiling gratefully as Zoe passed her a tissue.

"I'm sorry for what I said at the courthouse. I was just so angry." She apologised as Oliva shook her head.

"There's no need to apologise sweetheart. I get it."

"I just- I don't get how he can walk back in here with his head held high after everyone knows it was him."

"He's a prick." Zoe stated, "Always has been. He only had such a huge group of friends because everyone was terrified of him."

"How am I supposed to face Connie if she wakes up? He's still out there, free, I've alienated all my mates, and to top it all off, I proved I'm no better than my mum."

"Now you listen to me." Diane placed her hands on Rita's shoulders, not taking her eyes off hers, "Guy walking free is not your fault, Zoe's proof that your friends still care, they're just unsure of how to help you. And as for your mum, you've shown more strength than she did. You stopped. You remembered everyone you're leaving behind, everyone who cares and decide not to. What your mum did was selfish yes, but it doesn't make her a bad person. Grief makes you do horrendous things."

"But she left me. Alone."

"No. She left you with Connie. Somehow, deep down, she must have known that Olivia would have looked after you, made sure that you were loved. Adele always had a plan. Always."

"Why wasn't I enough for her Diane?" Rita whispered, looking down at her feet.

"It wasn't that you weren't enough. She didn't think she was enough for you. Better to have no parents at all than one dysfunctional and depressed one. That's what she wrote in the letter she left me."

"I-I didn't realise-"

"I wasn't going to tell you, I didn't think you knowing why she did what she did was going to do you any favours. I'll show you the letter someday, so that you can find out for yourself. Right now, you have to focus on Connie, and yourself."

* * *

Connie's eyelids fluttered open, and a white-washed ceiling swam slowly into focus. She was briefly very confused as to what was going on, before images of New Year's Eve flashed past her eyes again. She could feel something shoved down her throat and immediately began to panic.

"Connie, Connie listen to me. You've got a bypass tube in. I'm going to take it out but I need you to relax for me."

Connie forced her body to relax, coughing as the tube came out.

"There we go sweetheart. Well done."

The brunette blinked against the harsh light as she was slowly moved into a sitting position.

"Do you know where you are?" asked a friendly doctor, a warm smile plastered on his face.

"The hospital." She croaked, her throat aching.

"Do you know why you're here?"

She gave him a small nod, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Alright sweetie, it's okay. You're safe here. I'm going to call your mum, I won't be long."

Connie nodded again and watched as the doctor left. The nurse that had alerted the doctor smiled and passed her a glass of water.

"Here, that should ease your throat a bit."

"Thanks." Connie croaked again, wincing. "How long have I been out?"

"Just over a month."

"What?" Connie exclaimed, her eyes widening in a shock.

"You suffered a nasty blow to the head, we had to put you in a medically induced coma for a while, but then you struggled to breathe on your own. You've been on bypass for 3 weeks."

"Mum, Rita-"

"They've been here every day, more or less."

"They must have been so worried…"

"Yeah, but they're both strong women. They've managed, just about."

* * *

Olivia's phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket, rolling her eyes as she realised it was the young Dr Grange.

"Toby, I told you I was dealing with a family emergency."

"I know but you really need to get back here, Rita as well. She's awake Dr Beauchamp. All on her own. Connie's awake."

"I-I see. We'll be right there. Thanks Toby." She quickly hung up the phone, tears slipping down her face.

"What is it?" Rita asked, panic written in every line of her face.

"It's Connie she- she's-"

"Olivia?" Zoe gripped the small blonde's hand tight, fearing the worst.

"She's woken up on her own. She's okay."

A small sob slipped from Rita's lips as relief hit her. She fell sobbing into Zoe's arms, her friend crying relieved tears of her own as she squoze her tight. Diane pulled Olivia close, the mother to shocked to do anything.

It was finally over.

* * *

Connie could feel herself drifting off to sleep, when footsteps pounded down the corridor. She frowned slightly, wondering who was making all the noise. A small blonde head appeared around the doorway and the brunette grinned widely.

"Hey you." She grinned.

Rita flew towards her, wrapping her arms around her neck tightly.

"Oh thank god." She sobbed into Connie's hair, refusing to let go. Connie pulled her close, revelling in the long awaited hug.

Olivia walked in, slightly out of breath from trying to run up the stairs. She smiled at her daughter, who gave her a small wave in return. She managed to keep her composure until she reached the side of her bed, all her emotions flooding out at once. Connie gripped her hand tight, tears slipping down her own face.

"I've been so worried about you."

"I'm so sorry mum, Rita. I never meant to hurt either of you."

Rita pulled away and looked at Connie in bewilderment.

"This is not your fault. Any of it. You hear me?"

"I should have listened to you, let you come with me."

"This is all on him. All of it."

"I dunno, if I wasn't quite so weak-"

"Stop." Rita gripped her hand tight, "You are not weak. You're the bravest person I know, and the kindest, and the bravest. He had no right to do this to you."

"It was inevitable. I was never able to stand on my own two feet. He was right, I'm nothing without you."

"He said that? Now you listen to me Connie Beauchamp. We make each better, that's what being in a relationship is all about, completing the half to make a whole. Love makes everything better, improves the other person. But they're still an individual. They're still the wonderful, amazing, INCREDIBLE, people outside of the relationship as they are in it."

"But-"

"No. There's no buts here Connie. I love you so much, I can't even begin to describe how awful this has been. I'm going to be straight with you here. I tried to stop it all. Tried to- to- to kill myself."

"Wha-" Connie's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm okay, sorta anyway. I just couldn't bear to be without you, I thought it was my fault."

"Reets, this isn't your fault."

"Nor is it yours. The only guilty one here is Guy. That smarmy git is going to pay for this. All of it."

"Is he- did he…?"

"There was a trial. Not enough evidence."

"Oh."

"I let you down, I could have done better."

"No. That's not your fault. You have no control over what happens in a court room."

"I know. It's just- I wanted it to all be over when you woke up."

"It doesn't matter. I still have you. You're all I need."

"I love you Con."

"I love you too Reets."

"How do you feel Connie?" Olivia asked, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Okay. A little tired, but I'll be fine."

"They'll want to keep you in for overnight observation, but you should be home tomorrow, all things going to plan."

"Sounds good."

"I'll leave you two to it."

"Mum?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, don't you worry about me."

"It's just with dad… it must have terrified you."

"I'm okay, I promise. Just don't do it again yeah? Either of you!"

"We won't." Rita giggled.

Olivia left the two young girls to it, a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

Rita awoke the next day with a stiff neck. She frowned, unable to figure out where she was for a moment. Then it all came flooding back and a huge grin spread across her face. She lifted her head up and planted a kiss on Connie's cheek. The brunette awoke with a start.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Rita apologised hastily, realising what she'd just done.

"S'okay. I'm okay." Connie mumbled, rubbing her eyes sleepily, "What time is it?"

"Um, 7:30. Damn I'm gonna be late for school!"

"No you won't, I've booked you the day off." Olivia grinned from the doorway.

"But the work-"

"They'll email it to you, they're going to discharge Connie soon, and I thought it would do us good to spend the day together."

Both teens grinned widely, nodding in agreement.

"Right then, I brought you some clothes from home so you can get changed. I need to make a quick phone call to cancel my list and then we'll be right with you."

"I'm very sorry to interrupt Mrs Beauchamp." DI Dan Clifford and Superintendent Maddy Young stood behind Olivia, who swore quietly. She'd completely forgotten about the investigation.

"Would it possible for us to speak to Connie?" Maddy asked.

"Y-yes. I suppose so. Come on Rita, let's give her some space."

Rita quickly planted a kiss on Connie's cheek again before following Olivia from the room. Maddy went over to the nervous brunette and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hello Connie, it's good to see you awake. My name's Maddy Young and this is Dan Clifford. We're the officers who've been working on your case. Can we ask you a few question about New Year's Eve?"

* * *

Rita re-entered Connie's room after the officers left.

"Everything okay?" she asked, worry ingrained on her face.

"Yeah. I'm um- I'm going to testify against Guy in court."

"Really?"

"Mm-huh. They've gone to re-arrest him. At school. Again."

"Are you going to be okay facing up to him like that?"

"I think so. At least it'll show him I'm not as cowardly as he thinks I am."

"I'm so proud of you."

"I haven't done it yet!"

"I know. But it's gonna take a lot of guts. I don't think I'd be able to do it."

Connie squeezed her hand, as Rita kissed her forehead.

"Right! They've discharged you so all you need to do is get changed and we can go!"

"Okay."

"Everything go okay with the police?"

"I'm testifying against him in court."

Olivia looked slightly taken aback, but smiled at her daughter all the time.

"Good. No-one can argue with a victim testimony."

* * *

Meanwhile back at school, the gang were all chattering excitedly. They were all going back to Connie's after school to see her, and none of them could wait.

"It's going to be so good to see her again!" Robyn cheered, practically spinning in excitement.

"Just imagine how great Rita's going to feel!" Lofty grinned, his arms around Dylan's waist, "I know I'd be elated to see you awake again." He gave the tall blonde a peck on the cheek, whilst Dylan blushed a little.

"And I'd have killed Guy for putting you in the hospital in the first place." He growled.

"Do you reckon Connie'll testify against him?" Ethan asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I've no idea. Would you?" Lofty asked, chewing his lip.

"It depends how much she remembers I guess." Zoe grimaced, "We don't know if he bashed her head in before or after he raped her."

"I'm going to guess the latter." Max stated, pointing at the police car that pulled up beside them.

"You seen Guy Self?" Maddy asked, rolling down the window.

"He's not here yet. I'd hide the car if I were you, he'll run a mile."

Maddy nodded, and the car pulled around the corner, out of view of the main driveway.

"Sup nerds!" Guy hollered.

Maddy made to leap out of the car, but Dan stopped her.

"Wait until he's engrossed in tormenting the group. That way we won't scare him off."

Maddy grimaced, but obeyed her senior officer.

"What do you want?" Zoe spat.

"I just wanted to see Reets. I heard about her incident yesterday, I wanted to reassure none of us'd miss her if she was gone."

Dylan clenched his fists, but Lofty tightened his grip around his waist. Ethan wrapped a protective arm around Lily's shoulders and Max seized Zoe hand. Around the corner, the doors of the police car opened quietly as the two officers snuck up behind the rapist.

"I take it you've not heard then?" Dylan asked.

"Heard what queer?"

Lofty glared at the blonde who grinned maliciously.

"Can I tell him?" he asked.

"Of course you can Ben." Dylan grinned, planting a kiss on his forehead.

The police officers were now directly behind the rapist, waiting for Lofty to tell him.

"Connie's awake. I reckon she's testified against you, y'know, what with the police being behind you and all."

Guy spun on his heels, caught roughly by Maddy.

"We meet again Mr Self. I'm arresting you for the attempted murder and sexual assault of Constance Louise Beauchamp." Maddy reeled off his rights as Dan cuffed him, the gang grinning triumphantly.

"I told you Guy." Zoe grinned, "I told you it'd catch up with you eventually."

He was helped into the car by the senior officer, if not a little clumsily, and the car sped back off to the station.

"So… is that it? Is he gone for good?" Lofty asked, a small smile gracing his lips.

"I'd say so Ben sweetheart, I'd say so." Dylan pulled him close as the gang made their way up the hill towards the form block.

* * *

"Hey Elliot have you heard?" a very flushed Diane poked her head around the door, her eyes dancing with excitement.

"Heard what?" he asked.

"Connie's awake and she's agreed to testify against Guy. The police have just picked him up."

"Really? That's fantastic!" the elderly biology professor grinned widely and pulled Diane in for a hug.

He couldn't put in to words how happy he was. After all, with Connie being his god-daughter, it'd been a very difficult month for them all. The bell chimed unwelcomely overhead, as the two friends broke apart.

"You'd better get off to form, Rick'll kill me if you're late."

"I'm going. See you later Elliot!"

"See you Diane."

His form filed in, and he couldn't miss the looks of joy on the faces of many of them, as they realised their friend was going to be okay, and the nightmare was finally over.

"Right, I don't know how many of you have heard, but Connie woke up from her coma last night."

Loud cheers met his news, looks of shock and happiness on the faces of those who hadn't heard the gossip.

"Furthermore!" he yelled over the noise, "Guy Self has been rearrested and detained in police custody, awaiting trial for putting her there."

The noise in the classroom was almost unbearable, clapping and cheering as they realised the vicious, bullying rapist was finally getting what he deserved.

All but one.

A very pale Jac sat at the back of the classroom, unable to believe that she'd stood up for him all this time. Zoe got up from her seat and sat next to the ginger.

"It's okay. You weren't to know. He twisted your mind."

"I was weak. It won't happen again." Jac swore, fuming silently.

"I believe you, and I don't blame you."

Nothing more needed to be said between the two women as Zoe got up and returned to her boyfriend's side, planting a playful kiss on his nose.

* * *

Connie leant against Rita as the curled up on the couch together.

"I've missed this." Rita mumbled into her hair, "I really have."

"Me too."

Connie looked up at her girlfriend, a worried look on her face.

"What is it?" Rita asked.

"I erm... I need to ask you a favour."

"Of course, what is it?

"Will you be patient with me? I- I'm not ready for- not after-"

"I understand. You don't have to ask. I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes. I promise." Rita vowed.

"Thank you," Connie whispered, overcome with emotion, "I love you so much Reets."

"I love you too Con, to the moon and back."

The doorbell rang, disturbing the two teens.

"I'll get it." Rita squoze Connie's hand, heading for the door. Opening it, she was met by the grinning faces of the gang. "What are you lot doing here?" She grinned, not noticing Connie leaning against the banister in the hallway.

"We wanted to see if Connie was okay numb nuts!" Zoe giggled.

"Um, I'd have to see if she's up for visitors first..."

"It's fine Reets, I'm well up for it." Connie gabe her a tired smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Well I guess you'd better come in then!"

Connie was immediatly mobbed by her friends, in a mass of hugs and tears. Zoe reached her first and wound her arms tightly round her neck.

"I've been so worried about you Connie."

"I know. I'm sorry Zoe."

"Hey it's okay. It's not your fault." She pulled away, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Thanks for looking after Rita for me,"

"No problem, none at all."

Lofty came next, already in bits.

"Oh come here you big softie!" Connie teased, wiping away her own tears, pulling the curly haired boy close,

"Sorry. It's just such a relief to see you awake again."

Dylan handed her a large boquet of flowers with a flourish.

"Oh Dylan, you shouldn't have!"

"They're from all of us. It's good to see you up and about again."

* * *

Connie wrung her hands together nervously, pacing back and forth. The time had come to testify against her rapist and she was bricking it.

"Miss Beauchamp, they're ready for you." Connie nodded and followed the solomn usher into the courtroom, sweating nervously. She swore her oath and faced the prosecution lawyer.

"Connie, could you please recount what you remember from the night ofthe 31st of January 2014?"

Connie glanced towards Rita who gave her a quick reassuring smile, before recountin her version of events.

"I-I was at a New Years party at my friend Zoe Hanna's house. I got really hot as everyone piled in, so I steppe outside from some fresh air. Rita offered to come with me but I turned them down. I was stood slightly away from the door, so as not to get in way of anyone else. It was really quite outside when- when Guy came around the corner."

"And what happened then?"

Connie licked her lips nervously, glancing at Rita again. His was the first time Rita and her mum would hear what had really happened to her that night.

"He- he leared towards me, a-and forced we to back up down the alley next to Zoe's house. Then- then-"

"It's okay Connie take your time. This must be incredibly difficult for you."

"He forced me against the alley wall and told me he was going to straighten me out. H-he tried- to slide his hand uo my dress."

"But he didn't?"

Connie shook her head.

"I-I pushed him away, but as I went to run, he tripped me up. H-he had hold of my wrists, that's when I h-hit my head."

"So it was before he raped you that he caused you serious injury?"

"Y-yes."

"How much do you remember after that?"

"Um, there was a lot of pain, in my head and... y'know."

"Your vagina?"

Connie visibly winced, nodding, as the horrendous memories of that night flooded her mind's eye,

"I-I- I could feel him in-inside me, he just kept going, I couldn't get him off me-" Tears began to pour down her face, as she trembled uncontrollably.

"It's alright Connie, that's enough. You've been incredibly brave."

The defence lawyer stood up, determined to free Guy from this charge.

"Miss Beauchamp. You say my client raped you, is that correct?"

"Y-yes. Of course."

"And there was a party full of your friends and your girlfriend just next door?"

"Yes."

"So why on earth didn't you shout for help?"

"I-I tried, I-I couldn't, I-I wanted to-"

"So you claim. Here's my theory. You lured my client into the alleyway and decided to initiate intercourse. However, when you realised what you were doing to Rita, you tried to stop it. You slipped and bashed your head, but not before you had the chance to cry rape."

"No!" Connie exclaimed, tears pouring down her face, outraged.

Rita stiffened next to Olivia, ready to hit the corupt lawyer.

"Really?"

"He forced himself into me! He tried to kill me, and then he raped me!" she yelled, trembling furiously. Her breath came in gasps as she clutched at her chest.

Olivia raced over as Connie collapsed to her knees.

"M-mum, I-I can't, I can't breathe!"

"It's alright sweetheart, you're having a panic attack. I need you to take some deep breaths for me."

Connie tried to control her breathing as the judge tried to settle the court.

"Are you happy now?" she screamed at Guy, "Look what you've done to her! LOOK!"

"Mrs Beauchamp I must ask you to calm down or I will be forced to ask you to leave."

"I apologise your honour."

"Miss Beauchamp, are you able to continue my dear?"

"Y-yes your honour."

Olivia squoze Connie's hand before returning to her seat next to the visiblyshaken Rita.

"She's okay."

"What has he done to her?" she whispered.

"It'll be okay. After that, there's no way they're not going to convict him."

* * *

"I would like you to answer my question with only the answer guilty or not guilty. How does the jury find the defendent?"

Connie's breathe caught in her throat as she seized Rita's hand. The blonde squoze it tight.

"Guilty."

The crowd behind the couple cheered as Connie broke down, relief surging through her. Rita pulled her into a tight hug.

"Order! Order! Guy Tiberious Self, I hereby sentence you to 7 years for sexual assault and 15 years for attempted murder, amounting to a sentence of 22 years. Take him down."

Further cheers broke out, as the rapist and the bully was dragged from the stalls and down below to the cells, never to bother the two women again,

* * *

 **A/N:Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	13. Laser Quest and Answers

**A/N:** **Hey-de-hey guys! Firstly, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this, I've been snowed under with all my A-Level work and not had two minutes to myself, and when I have I've just been far too tired to form a coherent sentence!**

 **Secondly, this is a (very!) belated birthday present for Oblivionokay/casualtyfaniac. Happy Birthday!**

 **Oblivionokay: I can't promise that things will look up... but for now at least things seem okay.**

 **lollyblanc0454: *passes tissues* I cried a little writing it, I decided it was about time they had some happiness.**

 **m-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing: Well I was hardly gonna let him get off with it was I? I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Tanith Panic: Not gonna lie, your second review made me snigger (I'd like to think he couldn't pronounce 'gay'). I'm glad you enjoyed, and there is plenty more to come!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this, and it makes up for my recent lack of updating!**

* * *

It was early March and the snow had given way to cold sunshine as buds began to bloom on the once lifeless tree branches. Although the weather was turning better, things in the Beauchamp household were still very difficult. Connie was frequently disturbed by night terrors, and it sometimes took both Rita and Olivia to calm her down and reassure her.

It was after one such night that Connie walked into Rita's room, carrying a tray laden with breakfast gear and several small parcels.

"Happy Birthday Pixie!" she said, as a small sleepy grin spread across her face.

"Morning you! This is a nice surprise!"

"Well I could hardly lower the bar after my birthday could I?"

"I suppose not!" Rita gently slid into a sitting position, and patted the bed next to her. Connie joined her, smiling softly as Rita tucked into her pancakes.

"So, what'd you wanna do after school?"

"I dunno, have you got anything planned?"

"When have I had the time?"

"Fair enough. Movies then?"

"Ooo, not a bad idea! Any idea what you want to watch?"

"How about we just see what's on?"

"Sounds good to me!"

Little did Rita know, Connie had already organised a huge surprise party for her blonde girlfriend.

"Are you going to open your present?"

"Oh yeah." Rita seized the carefully wrapped parcel, unwrapping it hastily. A blue jewellery box fell into her lap and Rita opened it carefully.

"Oh Connie…" she gasped, cradling the box in her hands. Inside was a gold locket, with Rita's name engraved on the front.

"Open it." Connie prompted gently. Hands shaking slightly, Rita opened it. Inside were two photos, one a scaled down photo of Rita with her parents, the other a photo of her and Connie building a snowman.

"Is it okay?"

"Connie it's beautiful!" Rita wrapped her arms around her neck tightly, a few tears slipping down her face. Connie tentatively returned the hug, pleased to have made Rita so happy.

Rita pulled away with a daft grin on her face. She dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve, leaning against the brunette.

"I love you Connie. This locket, it's perfect. Thank you."

"It's no problem, I love you too."

"Put it on me?" Rita offered it to Connie, who gently lifted it from the box and fastened it around the small blonde's neck.

"There. Gorgeous." She whispered, stroking Rita's cheek with her thumb. The blonde smiled softly.

"We should get ready for school." Connie muttered, her hand slipping from her girlfriend's face.

"Okay." Rita nodded, trying to supress her disappointment. Connie gently eased herself of the bed, giving Rita's hand a squeeze as she went.

Rita waited until Connie had left before sinking back into her pillows. She ran a hand through her hair sighing heavily. She knew Connie tried hard to hide it from her but she could see it in every line of her face, every jerk, every twitch. She hated being touched, being held, being near people. To see her so uncomfortable around the people she cared about made Rita so angry. Angry at Guy for causing this pain, but also at herself for not being able to reach Connie, to fix her.

What kind of girlfriend did that make her?

Sighing heavily, she clambered out of bed and started to pull on her uniform on. A knock sounded at the door as Rita was fighting with her tie.

"Come in!"

Olivia walked in and leant on the dresser.

"Do you want some help with that?" Olivia asked, smiling softly.

"I just- urgh!" Rita growled, losing her temper with the tie and throwing it on the floor.

"Here." Olivia bent down and picked up the tie, squatting a little so she was at the right height to do up the tie for the short blonde.

"I didn't hear Connie last night." Rita whispered.

"I made sure you didn't. She was up a lot last night, it was probably the worst it's been."

"Why didn't you come and get me?" Rita exclaimed, looking hurt.

"Today's your birthday, and besides, you'd pulled three all-nighters on the bounce sweetheart!"

"But she's my girlfriend! It's my fault she's like this, I wasn't there when she needed me, I have to fix this Liv!"

"No you don't. Not on your own Reets, it isn't your fault. You had no way of knowing."

Olivia finished straightening Rita's tie before pulling her into a tight hug. Rita let her head rest on her adopted mum's shoulder, sniffling.

"You're not alone in this sweetie. You don't have to be afraid to lean on me, or Zoe, or any of us."

"Okay…" Rita whispered.

"Hey, come on. It's not very often you turn 16 is it?"

Rita smiled softly, wiping her eyes.

"No, it isn't."

"Rita?" Connie, was stood in the doorway, a worried look on her face, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. The locket just made me tear up a bit that's all."

"In a good way?"

"In a very good way honey. It's beautiful."

Connie smiled softly and nodded, pulling her blazer around her shoulders a bit tighter. Rita grabbed her bag and grinned at the brunette.

"Come on then! Let's get school over with so we can celebrate my birthday properly!"

"Alright then!"

The pair made their way down stairs, giggling a little as they went. They clambered into Olivia's car, content enough to sit close to each other, without holding hands.

* * *

"Hey! It's the birthday girl!" Robyn cheered, wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde who let out an "oomph".

"Robyn- Robyn you're choking me." She grunted, patting the ginger on the back.

"Ah, sorry!" Robyn released her grip, Rita stumbling slightly.

"Bloody hell Robyn!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry! I'm just excited!"

"It's my birthday, why are you excited?" Rita grinned, as Connie mimed at Robyn not to mention the party.

"B-because… well, it's a birthday! They're pretty exciting! One year older and all that!"

"Okay…" Rita smiled softly, looking at the ginger suspiciously.

"Anyway… you got any plans for today?" Zoe asked, arms wrapped around Max's waist.

"Nah, we'll probably just wing it." Rita grinned, suppressing the jealous twinge she felt.

"Come on then, bell's gone!" Connie grinned softly, gleeful as to what lay in store once they entered the form room.

Zoe winked at Connie as they broke away from the rest of the group, the four of them (Connie, Zoe, Max, and Rita) all heading to the top floor of the Form Block. As they approached the door, Connie placed her hand on the blonde's arm to stop her.

"Connie?" Rita asked, puzzled.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course!"

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes! Come on!" Connie smiled, a genuine REAL smile.

Rita obliged, holding that smile firmly in her head. She'd seen the old Connie again. They were winning. She felt Connie turn her gently, before feeling the brush of her finger tips on her face as the brunette covered her eyes with her hands. Zoe carefully opened the door and Connie guided her in.

"What're you doing you crazy woman?" Rita giggled, shuffling forwards carefully.

"You'll find out in a minute, just be patient!" Connie was grinning from ear to ear. Rita was going to love this.

"Okay. Open your eyes."

Connie removed her hands from her face as the blonde opened her eyes, a small gasp escaping her mouth.

"Oh Connie…" she whispered, looking around the form room in awe.

There were balloons and streamers everywhere, covering every surface. The form were gathered round the front, sporting party hats and large grins as they began to sing _'Happy Birthday'_. Elliot cut into the large chocolate cake, handing a large slice to the dumbstruck blonde.

"You did all this for me?" Rita asked, turning to face her grinning girlfriend.

"Yeah."

"But- why?"

"Because you're my girlfriend silly. I love you so much, and I know I've been really difficult to manage lately. I really appreciate how patient you're being with me Reets."

Rita stood there, a daft grin on her face as Connie shakily reached out for hand and took it.

"I'm getting there Rita. I promise."

"I don't care. I've not seen you smile like this in so long. It's enough for me to know that you're happy." Rita squeezed Connie's hand tightly, not taking her eyes from hers, "I made you a promise Connie. I'm going to keep it, no matter what."

Connie simply nodded, too overcome for words. Elliot cleared his throat, wiping tears from his own eyes.

"Come on then ladies, can't have this cake going to waste now can we?"

Rita giggled softly as the couple sat down, enjoying their second breakfast.

* * *

Dixie plonked herself down on the seat next to Rita, a small parcel in her hand.

"Where's your girlfriend?" she teased.

"History, she's still catching up." Rita sighed, leaning against Dixie.

"You okay?" Dixie asked worriedly.

"It's just- I miss her."

"You'll see her in form you 'nana!"

"No- th- the old Connie."

"Oh."

"I just miss her smile y'know. I miss the intimacy…"

"That's perfectly understandable. She'll get there Rita."

"Will she though Dixie? She still has these awful night terrors, I see her when she thinks I'm not looking, she looks so… lost."

"She's been through a lot kiddo, you have to remember that. Being raped is a BIG thing to get over. But she will. She's a Beauchamp."

"I guess..."

"Hey come on it's your birthday! Cheer up a bit or you're not getting your present!"

Rita put on a large grin, causing Dixie to collapse in a fit of giggles.

"Here." She handed Rita the parcel, watching intently as her friend opened it.

Inside was a photo album, nothing particularly fancy and just the right size to fit in her pocket.

"You're forever taking pictures of us lot, I thought you might somewhere to store them."

"I love it Dix, thank you!"

"No problem Reets! Now come on, let's go and find the gang."

"Only if Robyn doesn't try to kill me again!"

Dixie laughed, linking arms with her best friend before the two of them left together.

* * *

"Why does it have to be MATHS last on my birthday?" Rita groaned as the couple headed for the maths block

"It could be worse." Connie countered.

"Really? How?"

"It could be PE."

Rita gasped, stumbling backwards dramatically, as Connie laughed.

"NOT PE!" she exclaimed.

"Come on you nut job, we're gonna be late at this rate!" Connie giggled, rolling her eyes at the blonde

"Fine, fine." Rita sighed, dragging her feet along the corridor, pretending to sulk.

Tentatively, Connie linked arms with Rita, pulling her closer then was usual over the last two months. Rita stiffened slightly in surprise, but quickly relaxed, enjoying the first intimacy the couple had shared in a very long time. They continued to maths in a companionable silence, neither girl needing to express anything. It was all there in that seemingly simple action. Connie unlinked when they reached the door, and Rita's heart sank. She kept a warm smile on her face, following the brunette to their shared desk.

The rest of the lesson passed fairly quickly, nothing particularly out of the ordinary happening. The class was dismissed on the bell, and as Rita was packing the last of her stuff away Diane approached the couple.

"Happy Birthday Rita!" she grinned, placing a parcel and two envelopes on her desk.

"Thanks Diane!" The short blonde gave her parent's old friend a hug, before turning to the collection on the desk.

She opened the parcel first, finding a maths set inside. Diane laughed as the blonde pulled her face.

"I thought it was about time you had your own, that way you're not always borrowing Connie's!"

"It'd make a nice change." Connie grumbled, giving Rita a playful shove.

"You're a pair of meanies, y'know that?" Rita scowled, pretending to sulk, and picked up the two envelopes.

"Oh, Diane, this one's addressed to you." Rita went to hand it back, but the maths teacher shook her head.

"It's from your mum."

Rita paled slightly, running her fingers across the edge of the flap.

"You don't have to read it right away, but I reckon you're at an age where you should know."

"Thanks." Rita muttered, slipping it carefully into her pocket.

The other envelope contained an ordinary birthday card and a twenty pound note.

"That way you can buy something you want." Diane grinned.

"Thanks Diane."

"No problem Rita. Any plans for tonight?"

"Not really. I might just have a quiet night in with Connie."

"Sounds good to me. See you on Monday girls."

"Yeah see ya."

Connie slipped her hand into the blonde's again as they left the classroom.

"You okay?" she asked, squeezing Rita's hand reassuringly.

"Yeah, just caught off guard a bit that's all." Rita gave her a small smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. C'mon, let's go home."

They walked through the grounds hand-in-hand, heading for the front gates. They were just round the corner form the exit when Connie stopped and turned to Rita.

"What would you say if I told you I'd organised a surprise party for you?" she grinned.

"What?"

"SURPRISE!" The gang leapt out from around the corner, pouncing on the unsuspecting blonde.

Rita find her self enveloped in an excited huddle of teenagers, all giggling helplessly at the look of shock on her face.

"How the hell did you manage to keep this from me?" Rita asked Robyn, as the ginger gave her a shove.

"I nearly didn't! But your girlfriend was adamant. No telling you until she had."

"So what have you got planned then?" Rita asked, turning back to Connie, who was grinning widely.

"Laser Quest?"

A concerned look spread across the blonde's face.

"Are you going to be okay with that?"

"I- I'm not gonna come. I'm gonna stay at home with mum and sort out the after-party. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is." Rita gave Connie a warm smile, masking the upset she felt, "I'd hate for you to feel uncomfortable all evening."

"Thank you. Go on then, go and shoot 'em up."

"Your wish is my command milady."

Rita bowed deeply as Connie laughed and gave her a shove. Rita grinned before joining the group as they cheered and whooped.

* * *

"We're back!" Rita called as the rabble pounded through the door, red-faced and grinning.

"Hey! Did you win?" Olivia asked, apron covered in flour.

"You bet!" Rita grinned.

"We let you win birthday girl!" Max grunted, giving her a playful shove.

"Aw you're just sore cause I shot you in the back a few times."

"Alright you lot, living room."

"Is Connie in there?"

"Yep."

"Cool!"

Rita bounced in first, grinning as Connie looked up from her book. The brunette gave her a warm smile and patted the seat next to her. The blonde plonked herself down next to her.

"Did you have fun?"

"I won, what do you think?"

"Lots of fun then?"

"You bet. Thank you for this."

"No problem honey."

"So what's next?"

"Pizza?"

"Chicken and Sweetcorn?"

"Naturally."

"I love you."

"Because I buy you your favourite pizza?"

"Partly."

Connie giggled and ruffled her hair fondly as the gang settled comfortably into the large living room. The brunette turned the TV on and began the DVD that was in the machine.

* * *

It was ten pm before everyone had left, leaving Connie and Rita alone at last.

"Are you okay?" Rita asked, looking up at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, course." Connie gave her a soft smile.

"You didn't have to do this for me y'know."

"Yes. Yes I did."

"The amount of pressure and anxiety this must've brought about-"

"Rita listen to me. "

Connie cupped her face in her hands, looking deep into her eyes before carrying on.

"You are my whole world Reets, my best friend and my girlfriend. You've been so strong and so patient these last two months. I know I've been hardwork, I know how difficult it's been, and yet you've stuck by me anyway. I love you so much and that's why I have to do things that make me uncomfortable, I have to get back to normal. The only way I can do that is by doing things that normal people do. I want to be the Connie you fell in love with, not this useless shell I've become lately."

Tears poured down Connie's face as she finished, watching Rita's face for signs of a reaction.

"Oh Connie..." she sighed, tears brimming in her own eyes, "You banana. I love you so much regardless of what you say, do or feel. I'm not brave, I'm not patient, I'm selfish because I just wanted the old you back. But hearing you say that, I don't. I can see how much this is destroying you and I want to stop it. I don't want you to force yourself to do things you can't do Con. You are NOT a useless shell, you are not hardwork nor are you difficult. You are the love of my life and the only person I have left. I don't ever want you to do something that makes you uncomfortable again do you hear me? We're taking this nice and slowly to make sure you're okay with it."

Connie looked at her bewildered before resting her forehead against hers.

"I love you Rita."

"I love you too Connie."

Rita's breath tickled Connie's cheek as the brunette leant in closer their lips brushing. Rita tried hard not to leap to conclusions and kiss her, waiting patiently for Connie to initiate it. Taking a deep breath Connie closed the gap, pressing her lips against the blonde's for the first time in two months. Rita's heart skipped as she moved her lips deepening the kiss, all the passion, the sorrow, the guilt, that had been stored up for the God knows how long pouring out. Rita's hands snaked around her waist and her neck whilst Connie's slid their way into the short blonde hair. The brunette gently slid her arm around the waist pulling her closer. The kiss continued until Connie broke away, breathless.

"Sorry... asthma..." she mumbled, fumbling in her pocket for her inhaler. She took several puffs before turning to face Rita again, a grin on her face.

"That was amazing." she mumbled, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah. It was." Rita rested her head on top of hers, "Best birthday present ever."

Connie giggled, interlacing her fingers with hers.

"Are you gonna read that letter?"

"Hm? Oh... yeah, I think so. I dunno."

"Do you want me to read it with you?"

"Would you?"

"Of course."

"Okay. Now?"

"If that's what you want."

Rita nodded, and slid her hand into her pocket, pulling the letter out with shakey hands. Opening the envelope, she took out the handwritten note. It was only a side in length, but the swirly, mildly scrawley handwriting was heart-breakingly familiar. Connie gave her hand a tight squeeze as Rita took a deep breath.

 _'Diane,_

 _This may seem a little out of the blue and I'm sorry. I hope this letter finds you well. I don't know whether or not you know, but Terry died last month. In a car accident, and it was my fault. I was talking to him, distracting him, he never saw that kid who ran out in front in the car._

 _We have a daughter, Rita. I've put a photo with this letter so you can see. She's masking it so well but I can see it's killing her. What use am I to her? I killed her father. Better to have no parents at all than a broken and depressed one._

 _I want you to look after her for me Diane. I'm not asking you to take her in, just to keep an eye on her._

 _Goodbye Diane. Tell Rita I love her, tell her it's not her fault. She's beautiful and strong and brave. She doesn't deserve a crap mother like me._

 _Adele x'_

Tears poured down the blonde's cheeks as she let the letter slip from her fingers. Connie wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close, squeezing her tight.

"It's okay Reets."

"I get it- now. Why she- left me. I'm not mad- anymore- I just- wish she'd- spoken- to- me." Rita choked.

"I don't know what to say to you Rita. Maybe she was too scared to, or had it in her head she knew what you were going to say."

The two remained on the couch until Rita stopped crying. Connie shifted her position until she was lying comfortably, pulling the blonde carefully onto her chest.

"C'mon you. Let's have a cuddle."

"We've not cuddled in ages."

"Well then, we'd better start making up for lost time then!"

Rita smilled softly before lying next to Connie, listening to the steady rythm of her heart.

It was several hours later when Olivia found the couple curled up on the couch, legs tangled, hands clasped together, Rita's head buried in Connie's neck. The mother smiled, and lay a blanket over the two. She picked up the letter and folded it, not reading a word. She placed it on the mantlepiece before turning out the light.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Reviews are always appreciated! I can't make any promises about when the next update will be, my mocks are coming up soon. I hope it'll be soon though.**


End file.
